Sten Akre Tes Filias
by Mari Marin e Nix
Summary: Aioria descobre que Shura foi o responsável pela morte do seu irmão Aioros e não fica nada feliz com a revelação... que farão Marin e Shina em meio a tudo?... CONCLUIDA!
1. Revelações

**Sten Akre Tes Filias  
**_By Nix e Mari Marin_

**Capítulo I – Revelações **

É noite na Grécia. As estrelas cintilam tranquilas, pairando sobre o ar ameno e as pedras das casas exalam o calor que lhes fora concedido enquanto o Sol brilhasse. Em frente a uma dessas pequenas casas, em torno do grande Santuário de Athena, um homem e uma mulher conversam à porta.

– Por que não dormes em minha casa hoje, Marin? – Dizia o rapaz, olhando-a com aqueles olhos azuis de uma forma que a fazia tremer nas bases. Mas ela não podia ceder ao apelo dele, por muito que quisesse, e soube usar bem o tom com inclinação para o autoritário que a sua profissão lhe ensinara.

– Não vale a pena insistires, Aioria. Já te disse que amanhã tenho que acordar cedo. É o primeiro dia de aula com os novos aprendizes. – Ele acatou a resposta, decepcionado, mas não se ia deixar derrotar: havia de conseguir algo.

– Tudo bem amor... então almoça comigo amanhã?

– Sim... nos encontramos ao meio-dia e meia na entrada do templo, ok? – Com muito gosto, Marin aproveitou para se deixar cair na trama que sabia que ele lhe estava a estender. Aioria conhecia muito bem, demais até, quais as expressões que tinha de fazer para que ela não tivesse como resistir.

Ele concordou, deu-lhe um beijo de despedida e voltou para o carro onde o esperavam dois amigos.

– Então não tiveste jogo? – Brincou Shura.

– Essa daí é jogo duro, meu amigo!

– Mas ela está certa Aioria, vamos ter que acordar cedo amanhã – disse Shina. – Aliás, podes dirigir mais depressa, que eu estou louca para chegar em casa.

– O que é que se passa com estas mulheres? Vocês desaprenderam a se divertir quando vos botaram essas máscaras? – Falou Shura virando-se para a Amazona que estava no banco de trás.

– Não, Shura... na verdade nunca chegámos a ter esse direito... a vida para vocês Cavaleiros é bem mais fácil do que para nós!

– Haha! Por acaso achas que conseguimos as nossas armaduras brincando? Foi necessário muito suor e sangue derramados para nos tornarmos membros da primeira classe dos defensores de Athena.

– Certamente, mas depois disso veio a glória e o reconhecimento, enquanto que nós temos que provar o nosso valor a todo momento... e ainda temos que usar essas máscaras para esconder nossa feminilidade! Enquanto vocês são admirados, nós enfrentamos preconceitos diariamente...

Os três ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, até que Shura falou.

– Pois quero que saibas que tens toda a minha admiração, Shina!

– E a minha – acrescentou Aioria. – E o reconhecimento de Athena, que afinal é o que interessa na verdade...

Neste momento, os três chegaram à casa de Shina, que não ficava muito longe da de Marin. Aioria estacionou o carro e Shina preparou-se para descer.

– Obrigada... até logo – despediu-se ela dos outros dois, sem esperar por uma resposta para se pôr a caminho de casa.

– Boa sorte com os meninos amanhã – falou Shura apressadamente botando a cabeça para fora da janela do carro, antes que ela se escapulisse. A Amazona acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e seguiu em direcção à porta de sua casa.

O Cavaleiro de Capricórnio acompanhou-a com o olhar até que entrasse em sua casa. Não havia meio de conseguir tirar os olhos dela, aquela mulher o encantava profundamente, e de um modo como nunca dantes sentira. Mal a porta se fechou, os dois partiram e Shura passou as duas mãos pelos cabelos. Virou-se para Aioria e lançou-lhe uma pergunta contra a sua própria vontade:

– Aioria, qual é a cor dos olhos dela?

– Hahaha! Tu não tinhas dito que não querias saber, que querias descobrir por ti?... – arriscou meter-se com ele antes de responder.

– Ela está-me a deixar louco Aioria! Diz-me! – o jeito perfeitamente sedento com que o respeitável Capricórnio falou divertiu o Leão. Mas ele era bem capaz de compreender, afinal tinha passado pelo mesmo durante muito tempo.

– Verdes...

– Da cor dos teus? – Quis saber pormenores, precisava de conhecer aquela cara senão perderia o tino. E beberia tudo o que Aioria lhe dissesse como se fosse água no meio do deserto.

– Não... mais verdes ainda, combinando com os cabelos... Já te disse que ela é muito bonita. – Shura desesperava. Começava a reservar um destino cruel à divindade, quaisquer que ela fosse, que tinha enviado Aioria naquela missão em vez dele...

– Nem me fales, Aioria, nem me fales!

– Ora, tu é que pediste! Quem diria! Então "Shura, o garanhão" está apaixonado!

– Olha só quem fala! O cara mais amarrado desse santuário!

– Ahhh, meu amigo, eu sempre me diverti, mas nunca neguei que amava uma só.

– O que devo fazer Aioria? Preciso tê-la! Mas ela não me dá abertura! – Desta feita, incluiu as leis de Athena em relação às mulheres guerreiras no seu rol de inimigos a abater.

– E sendo uma Amazona nem vai dar! Tu sabes bem qual foi o tempão que eu tive de esperar até me acertar com a Marin.

– Mas o meu caso é diferente... A Marin sempre te amou, só bastou tomares coragem de te declarares para ela! Agora a Shina... ela ama aquele menino, o Seiya...

– Mas o Seiya não a ama, sei do que falo. E quem sabe, talvez mesmo Shina só pense que é amor o que sente e o esteja a confundir com outra coisa... De qualquer forma, aconselho-te a não esperares tanto tempo quanto eu esperei e declarares-te de uma vez por todas para a mulher que amas!

– Não achas que seria demasiado... – Aioria calou-o terminantemente com um gesto. Aparentemente, alguma dessa convicção foi transmitida para Shura. – Então acho que é isso mesmo que vou fazer, Aioria! Assim que tiver oportunidade...

Após um breve silêncio, Shura voltou-se novamente para o amigo, agora com um sorriso a dançar-lhe nos lábios.

– Como a vida dá voltas, não? Quem diria que eu estaria aqui a ouvir conselhos amorosos de um pirralho como tu! Só não te cheguei a mudar fraldas porque não calhou!

– Hahahaha! Pois é, meu amigo, os tempos mudam mesmo!

O Cavaleiro de Capricórnio ficou observando o Leão enquanto este dirigia. De certa forma, sentia orgulho dele. Era fabuloso como aquele menino que perdera tudo e todos ainda tão jovem, se tenha tornado o grande homem que se tornou. Passou por várias provações e superou todas elas com uma coragem e honra exemplares. Treinou sozinho, e por si só conseguira tornar-se o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Leão, um dos mais poderosos, talvez inclusivamente mais poderoso que ele próprio. Sim, Aioria era um homem incrível!

Shura não pôde evitar os pensamentos que invadiram a sua mente então, como um rio bravo que quebrara a barragem que o continha: "Será que ele sabe? Será que Aioria conhece todo o passado? Será que ele sabe que fui eu quem matou Aioros e como tudo aconteceu? Por que será que jamais falou sobre isso?". Esses questionamentos o incomodavam profundamente... Era um peso na consciência de que nunca se livrara nem livraria, seria a eterna expiação dos seus males. Já tinha pensado em conversar sobre o passado com o amigo, mas achava que talvez Aioria permanecesse silencioso por preferir não falar sobre o assunto. Shura seguiu pensativo o restante do caminho até chegarem ao estacionamento do Santuário e começarem a subir as escadarias do templo de Athena.

– Algum problema Shura? Pareces ter a cabeça noutro lado – perguntou Aioria.

– Aioria eu... – Shura preparava-se para falar sobre as suas dúvidas com o leonino, mas depois achou que era uma péssima hora. – Estou com sono, só isso... – E espreguiçou-se bocejando, pois não era mentira nenhuma, estava cansado realmente. – O que vais fazer amanhã? Podíamos treinar juntos...

– Vamos ter que marcar para outro dia... Amanhã vou treinar com o Kanon.

– Com o Kanon? Não sabia que vocês dois se davam, agora! – Shura era da opinião que Kanon e Aioria eram tão opostos quanto a natureza o permitia.

– Não nos damos de todo mesmo, mas ele propôs e eu aceitei...

– Certo! Então marcamos para outro dia... e desta vez vou-te derrubar.

– Vai sonhando Shura, vai sonhando...

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

No dia seguinte, Aioria levantou-se cedo, tinha ficado de se encontrar com Kanon pela praia às nove horas. Nunca haviam treinado juntos e ter um novo adversário provavelmente seria divertido para ambos. Ou talvez não...

Quando Aioria chegou à praia onde haviam marcado, o geminiano já o esperava. Acabava de sair do mar e estava completamente nu.

– Ora, ora, vejo que o hábito de banhar-se sem roupas já vem de família! – Disse o leonino com um ar irónico, fronte carregada de desaprovação moralista.

– Bom dia para ti também – respondeu por seu turno acidamente.

– Bom dia...

– Estás atrasado – disse Kanon acusativamente enquanto se secava e vestia calmamente as suas roupas. Não o olhava de frente e o seu tom relembrou Aioria exactamente porque é que eles dois nunca se tinham dado.

– Não, não estou. São cinco para as nove ainda – replicou enquanto tirava o relógio e o esquente que usava como agasalho naquela manhã que ainda não aquecera.

– Não tínhamos marcado para as oito?

– Não. – Conteve-se. Mas com quem é que Kanon pensava que estava a falar! Com algum aprendiz indisciplinado do Santuário!

– Ah, ok... – concedeu displicentemente. – Então, como será nosso treino?

– Escolhe tu. – Talvez tivesse havido um mal-entendido, talvez Kanon não fosse assim tão má pessoa como aparentava e talvez houvesse maneira de ainda corrigir aquele começo tão esquerdo.

– Corpo a corpo?

– De acordo, pode ser.

– Muito bem! Mas nada de cosmo!

– Certo... – Aioria deu um aperto extra às protecções dos braços e ia para aquecer as articulações. No entanto, Kanon já o olhava expectante, o que o desconcertava e fez com que mandasse a preparação às urtigas.

Observaram-se mutuamente por uma breve eternidade, concentrados ao máximo e discutindo com o olhar quem seria o primeiro a avançar sobre o outro, quase telepaticamente.

O rastilho de Aioria foi o primeiro a queimar-se. Alguém tinha que ir primeiro, e aproveitava para começar a testar o seu adversário. Lançou-se directamente contra o outro, punho à frente e apontado com muita prática ao centro dos olhos. No momento do embate, teve a sensação de quase lhe ter tocado, mas ficou na dúvida se teria sido por Kanon estar na disposição de brincar com ele ou se tinham sido mesmo os seus joelhos, ainda frios, que o atrasaram.

Não houve contra-ataque e voltou-se para melhor fazer o ponto da situação. Kanon olhava-o de lado arrogantemente, de sorriso fino e miudinho.

– Tenho notado que tu e o Shura se tornaram grandes amigos, não é mesmo? – Mas queria Kanon falar ou lutar? E por que se interessaria ele em quem era ou deixava de ser amigo dele?

– Sim, e daí? – Respondeu-lhe com uma pontada de indiferença. Antes de ter mesmo terminado a frase, logo foi a vez de Kanon o testar a ele. Foi apanhado meio desprevenido, mas não era conhecido como o Cavaleiro mais rápido do Santuário em vão. Bloqueou o geminiano e fez uso do seu momento para o derrubar com um pontapé.

– Admira-me que tenham superado as diferenças entre vocês... – falou bruscamente Kanon, ar expelido repentinamente por se ter baixado tão violentamente para evitar a perna de Aioria.

– Do que está falando? – Aioria ficou imóvel, olhando confuso para o homem agachado no chão. Se por um lado, Kanon ficara numa posição muito má em termos do combate, por outro tinha Aioria na palma da mão com o que estava prestes a dizer.

– Do facto do Shura ter morto o seu irmão... – disse lentamente, saboreando cada palavra e o efeito absolutamente delirante que elas tinham no Leão. Ao acabar de falar, tirou partido da sua posição e fez uma rasteira a Aioria. O outro caiu redondo no chão, mente demasiado ocupada a digerir o choque da informação para se poder preocupar com que desfecho teria a luta entre eles dois. As posições inverteram-se, e agora era Kanon quem o observava a ele do alto.

Aioria ficou mudo e pensativo, sempre achara que Aioros havia sido morto por Saga. Seria possível? O Shura! Ele era o melhor amigo do seu irmão!

– Que eu saiba foi o seu irmão quem matou o meu... – tentou defender o seu amigo, pois custava-lhe a crer que Shura fosse capaz de cometer algo do género... e ainda para mais, não o ia julgar com base em afirmações soltas, quem sabe se atiradas ao acaso, de alguém como Kanon!

– Enganas-te. Na verdade o Saga o feriu, mas ele não morreu em decorrência desses ferimentos... depois que conseguiu escapar levando Athena consigo, Shura foi avisado que o teu irmão era um traidor. Ele foi atrás de Aioros e o atacou impiedosamente...

– Não digas bobagens! Meu irmão não poderia ser morto pelo Shura... não naquela época! – Aioria estava enojado com o deleite com que Kanon lhe lançava aquelas palavras à cara. – Aioros o venceria!

– Teu irmão mal pode revidar, pois estava sem armadura... e além disso Athena estava entre eles... Mas Shura não teve nenhuma piedade, nem de Aioros, nem do bebé...

– E tu por acaso não estarias a mentir, pois não Kanon? – A única explicação que restava a Aioria, pois não podia, não queria, acreditar nas atrocidades que ouvia.

– Eu achei que soubesses, garoto. Vejo que esconderam muitas coisas de ti sobre o passado deste Santuário. – Kanon sorria cinicamente, olhando para baixo para Aioria, sentado na areia. Satisfeito, decidiu deixar o assunto por ali. Só lhe restava, ainda, deixar o último remate, e disse-lho enquanto se retirava, já de costas voltadas. – Pergunta ao teu amigo o que aconteceu... depois da batalha contra os Cavaleiros de Bronze todos ficaram sabendo disso, muito me admira que não saibas...

Aioria ficou ali naquela praia pensativo por horas... Tentava evitar, mas já estava sentindo ódio por Shura. Como pudera ele matar o seu melhor amigo tão friamente? Sem ao menos ouvir suas explicações? Porque fingia ser seu amigo agora? Porque nunca lhe contou o que acontecera? Sentia-se enganado por todos... Marin! Será que ela também sabia?... Não aguentou pensar mais e atirou seu corpo ao mar, a fim de acalmar sua alma, mas sem sucesso. A revelação de Kanon o tinha deixado fortemente perturbado.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Shura, por sua vez, aproveitou para dormir até mais tarde. Quando acordou já passavam das onze horas. Shina saltou-lhe imediatamente à memória com extrema tenacidade e recusava-se a largá-lo, afinal havia sonhado com a Amazona a noite inteira. Sentiu-se impelido a vê-la e resolveu dirigir-se para o local de treinamento dos novos aprendizes de cavaleiros.

Ao chegar no ginásio deparou-se com Marin e Shina a treinarem uma turma de garotos, e também algumas poucas garotas de máscaras postas, que já tinham passado o estado de exaustão há muito à conta do rígido treinamento aplicado pelas duas.

– Buenos dias, Marin! – Disse o espanhol, saudando a Amazona que se encontrava um pouco afastada dos aprendizes. Estava bem-humorado só de ter a sua italiana em vista, Shina aplicava uma série de exercícios à rapaziada.

– Bom dia Shura – respondeu a Águia, não deixando de poder deixar de reparar na direcção em que o Cavaleiro estava a olhar. Aioria confidenciara- lhe sob juramento de silêncio quais eram os sentimentos do amigo, por isso ela sabia bem o que trouxera Shura ao ginásio. Ainda assim, fez-lhe a escusada pergunta. – O que fazes aqui?

Shina reparou na chegada do Cavaleiro e foi na direção deles. Não podia deixar de admitir que ficava no mínimo curiosa de cada vez que Shura aparecia.

– Vim ver se precisavam de alguma ayuda – disse o espanhol cordialmente, olho agora inevitavelmente colado à aproximação de Shina.

– Certamente que não! – Disse Shina que mesmo afastada ouvira.

– Bom dia para ti também Shina! É sempre um prazer ver-te! – Disse Shura um pouco entusiasticamente demais, tentando provocar qualquer reacção na máscara com a sua típica ironia.

Ela não lhe respondeu. Passou por ele e pegou seu caderno de anotações, provavelmente para anotar alguma observação relacionada a algum dos aprendizes. Shura olhava para Shina de cima a baixo, parecia querer devora- la com o olhar. A Amazona também não era cega e percebia seus olhares. No fundo, até gostava, mas não perdia sua pose jamais!

– Shura, nós já vamos liberar os meninos, mas já que está querendo ajudar... ajude a Shina a levar os garotos ao refeitório, marquei de me encontrar com Aioria daqui a cinco minutos – disse Marin, juntando suas coisas e indo em direção às crianças para dar-lhes o aviso de que o treino estava acabado pelo dia. Não tinha quebrado a promessa que dera ao Aioria de não contar nada a Shina, mas tinha a certeza que se deixasse aqueles dois a falar por um tempo, se não se matassem primeiro, iam perceber que só podiam ficar bem juntos.

Marin não podia ver, mas tinha certeza que por detrás da sua máscara, a amiga lançava-lhe um olhar furioso. Já por trás da sua escondia-se um pequeno sorriso. Depois de dar o aviso ela partiu, deixando Shura e Shina sozinhos com as crianças. Um dos meninos aproximou-se dos dois.

– Professora, ele é um Cavaleiro? – perguntou timidamente. Shura sorriu com a atitude do rapaz, e perguntou-se qual seria a resposta de Shina. Como podia ela ser uma Amazona tão rígida e dura se convivia diariamente com rapazes como este? Talvez a sua máscara se estendesse a mais que só a cara.

– Sim, ele é um Cavaleiro de Ouro. O Cavaleiro de Capricórnio. – Shina até que era bem gentil, quando queria. O capricorniano alargou o seu sorriso com a revelação.

Logo todas as crianças puseram-se em volta de Shura e começaram a enchê-lo de perguntas acerca dos super poderes dos Cavaleiros de Ouro.

– Tio, você voa?

– Hahahahaha! Sabe que eu até já voei uma vez... mas não foi uma experiência muito agradável...

Shina sorriu, tanto da pergunta do menino, como da resposta do cavaleiro. Também ela analisava o Cavaleiro, e ficou a observá-lo durante o caminho para o refeitório, enquanto este conversava animadamente com as crianças à sua volta que o bombardeavam de perguntas, cada uma mais ridícula que a outra. E as respostas nunca lhes ficavam muito atrás.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Pernas pesadas e olhos fixos no chão, subia lentamente a escadaria das Doze Casas. Ao alcançar o quinto templo, de Leão, Aioria deu de caras com Marin que o esperava impacientemente.

– Aioria, fiquei te esperando como combinamos e você não apareceu... O que houve? – Obteve o silêncio como resposta do homem à sua frente e ficou ainda mais alarmada quando reparou melhor no estado em que ele vinha. – Suas roupas estão molhadas? O que aconteceu?

– Eu estava treinado com Kanon na praia... – Aioria levantou finalmente a cabeça para a olhar, mas os seus olhos não lhe transmitiam aquele calor que estava sempre reservado para só ela. Desta vez, estavam completamente inexpressivos.

Marin nunca tinha recebido um tratamento tão frio por parte de Aioria. Muito pelo contrário, desde que haviam decidido ficar juntos – pouco depois dele ter voltado dos mortos –a tratava com excesso de carinho. Estava sempre a beija-la e dizia que a amava todos os dias por tudo e por nada. A frieza que ele agora lhe lançava partiu o coração da Amazona de Águia.

– O que é que tu tens? – Ela aproximou-se e encostou seus lábios aos dele, mas Aioria não correspondeu ao beijo... – Aioria...?

– Marin, vou-te perguntar uma coisa e quero que me digas a verdade – disse- lhe sombriamente. Algo lhe pesava, era impossível a Marin vê-lo ou senti-lo com maior nitidez, mas isso não fazia com que ela gostasse da maneira como lhe falava.

– Por que estás falando dessa forma? Eu não tenho nenhuma razão para mentir para você! – Marin não teve tempo de ficar ofendida com as possíveis implicações do pedido, pois logo Aioria continuou e interrompeu-a.

– Tu sabes que foi o Shura quem matou o meu irmão?

– Sim... – respondeu a Amazona abaixando o olhar.

– Então tu também me enganaste! Vocês todos me enganaram! Acabei me tornando amigo do assassino do meu irmão! Como pudeste permitir isso? Por que não me avisaste! – Aioria deu subitamente dois passos atrás, querendo interpor alguma distância entre ele e Marin.

– Aioria, acalma-te! Estás a ser injusto!

Ele a olhou com os olhos queimando de raiva. Sem mais uma palavra, foi disparado para o seu quarto e rapidamente tomou uma ducha e trocou de roupa. Marin seguiu-lhe nos calcanhares.

– O que vais fazer? Para onde vais? – Perguntou como que a receio, pois lia o Cavaleiro como se fosse um livro aberto e suspeitava muito bem de qual fosse a resposta.

– Vou falar com Shura.

– Espera! Ele não está em Capricórnio.

– Imagino onde ele esteja...

– ...tu não vais até lá, pois não?

O cavaleiro dourado não deu-lhe uma resposta, apenas se virou, preparando- se para sair. A Amazona segurou-o pelo braço numa última tentativa de o impedir de possivelmente cometer um erro.

– Tu estás a ser precipitado e irracional, Aioria! Já paraste para pensar no que o teu irmão acharia disso tudo?

Foi a pior coisa, a mais inconveniente e na pior altura, que ela alguma vez poderia ter dito. Ele livrou seu braço das mãos de Marin e partiu sem lhe responder. Se Marin não soubesse tão bem o que realmente lhe ia na alma, ainda podia acabar por pensar que Aioria lhe sentia... nojo. Desistiu. A Amazona tentara, mas conhecia seu homem bem demais e sabia que nenhum argumento era capaz de convencer o leão quando este se irritava. Com certeza ele precisava bater em alguém...

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Depois do almoço, Shina explicou as regras e dispensou as crianças para que explorassem o Santuário dentro dos limites e restrições que lhes estavam impostas. Mas a maioria deles recusava-se a ir, preferiam ficar mais tempo conversando com o Cavaleiro de Ouro.

– Meninos já encheram a paciência do Cavaleiro o suficiente por hoje! Vão, saiam! Saibam que não terão outra tarde livre tão cedo!

– Mas professora...

– Sem mas! Terão outras oportunidades de conversar com cavaleiros...

– Dos de ouro?

– Vão! Andem! – Disse num tom autoritário: agora que esgotou a sua paciência, voltou à mesma de sempre. Os meninos partiram a contra gosto e Shura virou-se para Shina, encarando-a com ares de ironia.

– Por que espantaste os meninos dessa forma? Querias ficar a sós comigo, cariño? – disse-lhe com um ar de inclinações provocadoras.

– Ora! Mas tu és muito pretensioso! Para não dizer abusado mesmo! – Levantou-se da mesa, indignada mas grata pela máscara na mesma. A Amazona deu as costas ao Cavaleiro e logo seguiu em direcção à porta do refeitório. Rapidamente e em três passos, o espanhol pôs-se ao seu lado.

– Espera, Shina! O que vais fazer hoje à tarde? – Disse normalmente, esforçando-se por recuperar o retrocesso que conseguira com uma só frase mal esgalhada. Queria mesmo passar tempo com a Amazona, mas à mínima coisa que ele fizesse ela afastava-se!

– Treinar – respondeu-lhe curta e concisamente.

– Treinar? Por que não vens dar uma volta comigo? – Fez o seu melhor por não deixar transmitir quaisquer outras intenções: iam dar uma volta juntos, isto é, e por definição enciclopédica, andar um ao lado do outro por um certo período de tempo.

– Não posso... – começava-se a detectar alguma indecisão. A resposta mantinha-se, mas Shura começava a saber espreitar por debaixo das palavras para vislumbrar os pensamentos.

– Tu és muito rígida, sabias? – Shina parou de andar e voltou-se para o Cavaleiro. Que se estaria a passar pela cabeça de Shura, a meter-se com uma Amazona tão insistente e atrevidamente?

– Pelo que eu sei tu também és... – Sempre lhe tinham ensinado que a melhor defesa é o ataque. E a atacar ela sempre fora perita.

– Por que dizes isso?

– Mataste o teu melhor amigo para cumprir com as regras... – Shura ficou sem resposta, era um assunto que ainda ocupava um lugar sensível nele. – Isso incomoda-te cavaleiro?

– Não... eu cumpri com o meu dever, o único culpado pela morte de Aioros foi o Mestre Ares... Achas que errei? – Ficou muito sério, muito rapidamente e Shina apercebeu-se do que fizera. Decidiu ser completamente sincera pela primeira vez.

– Não. Te admiro... eu certamente faria o mesmo...

Shina voltou a caminhar e Shura seguiu ao seu lado. Pairou um breve silêncio entre os dois, até que o Cavaleiro retomou o seu ar animado e voltou-se novamente para a Amazona.

– E então, Shina? O que faremos hoje à tarde? Gostas de cinema? – Havia que reconhecer pelo menos uma coisa. A persistência era certamente uma das qualidades de Shura e isso não desagradava de todo a Shina. Mas ainda assim, havia outra coisa que ele tinha que perceber. Ela não queria nada com ele, o seu único amor já lhe causava sofrimento o suficiente, Seiya.

– Não insistas Cavaleiro! Já te disse que vou treinar!

– Então vou treinar contigo! – Shina parou e olhou furiosa para o capricorniano.

– Shura! O que queres tu, hen? – O Cavaleiro parou e se aproximou da mulher, sua expressão voltou a mudar de divertida para uma mais séria...

– Tu sabes muito bem o que eu quero, Shina... – Ele aproximou-se ainda mais e com uma das mãos acariciou a máscara gelada que cobria o rosto dela, aquele rosto que lhe enchia os sonhos. Shina permanecia imóvel, enfeitiçada pelo olhar penetrante do Cavaleiro. Sabia que estava na sua palma da mão, bastava um pequeno movimento para ele lhe retirar a máscara, e ele decerto estava pronto para isso, mas deixou de se importar. O tempo parecia ter parado, quando, de repente, o relógio quis recuperar os seus segundos e os dois sentiram um cosmo bastante agressivo a aproximar-se. Alarmada, a Amazona afastou-se de Shura.

E foi com espanto que os dois perceberam que o cosmo era o de Aioria.

**Continua...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Olá todos!

Aqui quem fala é a Mari Marin e a Nix!

Este é o nosso primeiro trabalho em parceria "made in MSN" ! Esperamos que esteja a agradar! Notaram a mescla entre termos portugueses e brasileiros ?

Mandem-nos reviews please! Assim ficaremos mais animadas e escreveremos mais rápido!

Críticas e sugestões são muito bem vindas!

Bjssss!


	2. Orgulho

**Sten akre Tes Filias  
**_By Mari Marin e Nix_

**Capítulo II – Orgulho**

Início de tarde e uma brisa fazia gemer as tábuas do velho edifício que se tinham alargado com o calor. As folhas das árvores de um bosque próximo coavam a luz, criando jogos de sombras que trespassavam amenamente o transparente das janelas. No lado interior destas, porém, a situação reflectia tudo menos essa calmaria...

Shura e Shina afastaram-se como que levando uma estalada depois de um tempo de adormecimento e olharam para Aioria, que se aproximava deles a passos largos com uma expressão muito séria. A amazona foi a primeira a falar, não deixando de se sentir incomodada, talvez mesmo envergonhada, com o que acabara de acontecer.

– Aioria? A Marin não está aqui. Ela foi-te encontrar já faz...

– Não vim ter com a Marin – ele a interrompeu com um gesto brusco, virando- se imediatamente para o outro. – Quero falar contigo, Shura!

– Para que é esse tom de voz amigo? – disse, agora com um pé atrás. Não tinha a certeza do que se estava a passar, só sabia que não podia gostar de todo pois quando o Leão se irritava a coisa era séria.

– Porque esse é o tratamento que merece um homem como tu!

– Como é que é? O que se passa? Estás louco Aioria?

– Não, Shura, apenas sei quem tu és! Um homem capaz de matar o melhor amigo covardemente! – A frase de Aioria era a confirmação dos temores que atormentavam Shura. Ele afligiu-se por dentro ao dar de caras com eles finalmente, mas por fora manteve a mesma postura impassível de até então.

– Então não sabias? – Perguntou numa voz fraca, a única prova do quão perturbado tinha ficado.

– Achas que se soubesse teria me aproximado de ti? – Respondeu num tom quase irascível. A marca da personalidade de Leão era forte nele, pois os seus sentimentos estavam bem à flor da pele, prontos para serem inflamados à menor ocasião.

– ...O que queres que eu diga? Se esperas ouvir desculpas e lamentações perdeste o teu tempo... – Infelizmente, o Capricórnio também não era do género de dar o braço a torcer. Convencera-se plenamente de que fizera o que devia no passado, era a única maneira que arranjara de conseguir conviver consigo mesmo.

A ira de Aioria contra Shura aumentava cada vez mais. A atitude do Cavaleiro de Capricórnio enchia-o de um ódio cego, estava a ponto de atacá- lo a qualquer minuto.

– Pouco me importa o que digas ou deixes de dizer! O facto é que tu és um canalha e mereces morrer!

– Tu também condenaste o teu irmão durante a vida toda Aioria! Como podes me julgar? – No fundo Shura percebia que estava a ir longe demais, começava a enveredar por caminhos perigosos e bem verdes que nunca poderiam levar a nada mais que o aumento da fúria do outro. Sabia que brincava com o fogo, mas o seu orgulho ditava-lhe que contra-atacasse.

– Eu era apenas uma criança quando me contaram todas aquelas mentiras! Mas tu já eras um cavaleiro! E atacaste teu melhor amigo, covardemente sem ao menos ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer!

As palavras de Aioria rasgavam-lhe a alma. Shura era mestre em disfarçar seus sentimentos, mas já começava a mostrar alguma transparência. Lançou- lhe um sorriso cínico e um convite...

– Vieste falar ou lutar Aioria de Leão? – Só havia uma maneira de resolver a questão. Nenhum dos dois cederia.

Cosmos acenderam-se e Shina que permanecera calada até então, resolveu agir pondo-se entre os dois antes que fossem longe demais.

– O que pensam que estão fazendo! – Bradou a amazona, sem lhes causar, no entanto, reação alguma. Disputas entre os cavaleiros de ouro não eram frequentes, mas já tinham sido em tempos. Eram o resultado do choque entre os orgulhos dos homens mais poderosos na Terra.

Neste momento, Marin chega ao local onde os três se encontravam. Ela se aproximou de Aioria, que mantinha fixo seu olhar em Shura, desejando ainda fazer cumprir a sua tentativa frustrada e sem lhe dar atenção.

– Aioria, por favor...

– Marin! – Assim que se apercebeu da sua presença, ele a interrompeu bruscamente, não perdendo o tom agressivo que estava reservado a Shura. – Se não queres ver uma luta então sai daqui!

– Aioria! – Ela também elevou a voz e foi-se colocar à frente dele para o olhar nos olhos. – Como podes ser tão impulsivo! Não podes ouvir a voz da razão em nenhum momento! Essa luta não tem nenhum propósito!

– Marin! Sai da minha frente! – tinha as ideias a girarem a mil à hora, mente conturbada, mas ela não era de acatar tão simplesmente ordens dessas e respondeu-lhe à altura.

– Não vou sair! Terás que matar antes de prosseguir com essa loucura! – Ela o encarava fixa e decididamente, e por mais que Aioria não pudesse ver sua expressão, ele podia imaginá-la nitidamente. Era como se aquela máscara não existisse para ele. O Leão cerrou os punhos com força, chegando a cravar as unhas nas palmas das mãos, controlando-se para não lhe fazer algo. Olhou-a com uma fúria que a amazona nunca dantes vira nos olhos azuis sempre tão acolhedores do seu amado, e preparou-se para sair, antes que fizesse algo de que se viesse a arrepender contra a pessoa que mais amava no mundo. Mas não sem deixar dito:

– Shura! Esse assunto é entre nós e não fica por aqui! Nos enfrentaremos em breve, sem mulheres por perto! E dessa vez tu não terás vantagens como tiveste com o meu irmão... será uma luta de igual para igual e de onde provavelmente não sairás com vida!

– Estou ao seu dispor, Aioria! – O orgulho de Shura tinha complicado profundamente a situação. Marin não estivera presente o tempo todo, mas podia adivinhar tudo o que havia se passado. Depois que Aioria se retirou, olhou para Shura rispidamente.

– Devias ter deixado que te matasse!

– Achas mesmo que ele poderia? – Retrucou Shura com ar superior.

– Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer numa luta entre cavaleiros de ouro, Marin – falou Shina. – Aioria pode ter fama de ser muito poderoso, mas não podes afirmar com certeza que ele venceria.

– Acho que Aioria venceria, Shina, mas se existe alguma chance de acontecer algo a ele me oporei a essa luta até ao fim! – Não tivessem Marin e Shina uma boa amizade e carácteres mais flexíveis que os outros dois, quase que se formaria ali uma briga paralela. Como era, aliar-se-iam se necessário. Marin preparava-se para deixar o lugar quando Shura a chamou.

– Foste tu que contaste a ele?

– Não... o Kanon contou... só não consigo imaginar a razão disso... – Marin disse, já cansada de antever o que se seguiria, e partiu deixando Shura e Shina sozinhos mais uma vez.

Assim que se percebeu a sós com o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio novamente, Shina lembrou-se do que havia ocorrido antes de Aioria chegar e ficou um pouco embaraçada. Queria sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas decidiu contra quando reparou na expressão de Shura e leu as suas intenções.

– Que vais fazer?

– Vou tomar satisfações com o Kanon! – Dito isso pôs-se a andar na direcção do Santuário...

– Espera Shura! Uma briga só já não basta por hoje para ti?

– Desculpa Shina, mas não posso deixar isso passar, o Kanon meteu-se com o meu passado! Algo que não lhe cabe! Preciso de saber porquê! – Shura estava muito diferente do homem alegre e galanteador de agora há pouco. Estava sério como a amazona nunca vira. Ela resolveu segui-lo.

– Irei contigo...

– Não tinhas que treinar?

– Não quero que cometas nenhuma besteira...

Se o momento fosse outro, Shura estaria explodindo de felicidades com a atitude de Shina, mas agora ele não tinha cabeça para pensar em romances. Estava demasiadamente perturbado com tudo o que ouvira de Aioria. Um lado seu condenava-se por não ter sido mais maleável, mas o outro lado odiava o cavaleiro de leão pelas palavras – carregadas de uma verdade destruidora – que lhe tinha dito. Tudo que queria agora era descontar sua ira no homem que havia causado aquilo tudo por puro despeito!

Sentado à beira da falésia onde costumava treinar com seu irmão, Aioria tinha seu olhar perdido no horizonte. Suas memórias iam ainda mais longe, indo para além do limiar de azul esbatido contra azul. Recuavam até anos atrás, tempos antes de lhe retirarem sua infância e inocência, no tempo em que tivera alguém que lhe dedicava amor e atenção. Logo se viu sozinho no mundo, ainda criança. Sozinho e marcado como o irmão do traidor, o irmão do homem que tentara matar Athena. Teve que encontrar dentro de si a força de um leão para poder seguir em frente e passou a odiar aquele que mais amava. Odiava um grande herói, achando que fora a mais vil criatura. As lágrimas queriam vir-lhe, mas durante a vida inteira aprendera a evitá-las ao máximo. Não iria chorar.

Os cabelos castanhos-claro do cavaleiro eram violentamente agitados pelos ventos da maresia, que zuniam alto. Naquele lugar, Aioria podia encontrar- se consigo mesmo. Sua história estava ali. Seu passado, suas glórias, as vezes que chorara sozinho quando criança, sem ter a quem recorrer. Sozinho... sempre estivera só. De súbito uma mão tocou seu ombro e ele virou-se para olhar para um rosto só seu conhecido em contraluz.

– Aioria... – proferiu calmamente aquela voz tão íntima aos seu ouvidos.

– Marin... – disse Aioria somente como forma de reconhecer que dera pela presença dela. Voltou novamente as vistas para o mar. – Quero ficar sozinho.

– Não quero te deixar sozinho... – Marin sentou-se ao seu lado e levou uma das mãos àqueles cabelos dourados, onde seu dedos já haviam tantas vezes se perdido. – Você não tem mais que...

– Já disse que quero ficar só! – Aioria recusava-se a olhar para ela, como se isso a fizesse realmente desaparecer dali. No momento não suportava estar com ela, queria ficar sozinho e deixar as ideias fermentar.

Mas ela o conhecia bem demais para não saber o que se passava. Podia ter noção exacta da raiva que ele sentia em relação a ela. Para Aioria, sua desaprovação representava nada menos que uma traição. Fazia parte do feitio dele não esperar outra coisa da sua mulher além de lealdade incondicional em qualquer ocasião. Marin sabia que sofria. E ela podia engolir todo o seu orgulho naquele momento, se possível iria implorar para poder ajudá-lo, mas jamais deixaria de dizer o que achava.

– Aioria, olha para mim – insistiu ela suavemente. Ele levantou-se num rompante e Marin não deixou de reagir e fez o mesmo. Os dois ficaram frente a frente, diferença de alturas deixando de importar face às intensidades dos dois olhares. Os olhos dela foram os primeiros a trocar a dureza do diamante pelo seu brilho. Ela tocou seu rosto...

– Desiste dessa vingança – suplicou-lhe a amazona. Sabia que iria irrita-lo falando sobre isso, mas era sua obrigação, enquanto parte mais equilibrada entre eles dois, fazê-lo ver a irracionalidade daquilo tudo.

– Não vou desistir Marin! – Afastou a mão que acariciava delicadamente seu rosto, dando dois passos para trás, e olhou-a com uma expressão de desaprovação – Por que não me podes apoiar? Achas que aquele traidor tem razão? Deves achar! Pois sabias o tempo todo quem ele era e deixaste que nos tornássemos amigos!

– Deixei que se aproximassem porque não acho que Shura seja má pessoa e acho que gosta muito de ti, verdadeiramente. – A amazona tentava manter-se o mais serena possível, os seus nervos não eram de aço mas tinham de andar lá perto para servirem para os dois.

– Ora Marin! Um assassino para ti é uma boa pessoa então! – disse fora de si, tentando fazê-la ver o mesmo que ele através da ironia.

– Me admira dizeres isso, tu mesmo já mataste muitos...

O esgar caiu-lhe e fitou-a indignada e seriamente. Não podia crer no que ela estava a dizer, estaria a acusá-lo de ser tal qual o Shura?

– Que diferença! Nunca matei friamente nenhum amigo meu!

– Esqueceste-te que irias matar Seiya pelos mesmos motivos que Shura matou Aioros... – Talvez estivesse sendo dura em dizê-lo, mas precisava de fazer com que enxergasse a razão.

– Era uma missão dada pelo Sacerdote... – começou, meio inseguro, mas logo voltou a apanhar o passo. – E por algum acaso eu o matei Marin? Não! Eu fui bem mais benevolente que o Shura! Aposto que ele teve prazer em matar meu irmão! – O argumento da Águia não havia abalado tão pouco a convicção de Aioria.

– Não digas isso Aioria... o Shura sofre, tenho certeza disso...

– Eu vi hoje o quanto sofre! – Disse o leonino com sarcasmo carregado de raiva. – Já percebi mesmo que vai ficar contra mim!

– Vou! – Replicou-lhe a amazona determinada. Se não conseguia convence-lo pela razão, então chegava a altura de recorrer a outros meios. – Vou tentar te impedir de todas as formas porque não quero que nada te aconteça!

– ... Sabes que sou bem capaz de o derrotar! – Respondeu o leonino com a sua característica autoconfiança ao extremo. Era das coisas que Marin mais adorava nele, e isso desarmou-a um bocado.

– Não estou duvidando do teu poder Aioria... mas tu sabes que o Shura é um cavaleiro muito poderoso – Era inútil. As ponderações de Marin soavam-lhe como falta de confiança, o que só acrescentava ainda mais coisas à ira do Leão.

– Marin! Já chega disso! Não vais me convencer, desiste! Tu estás errada desta vez! Vocês todos estão errados em perdoá-lo! Esse homem não merece ser um cavaleiro de Athena! Falta-lhe a dignidade!

Marin respirou fundo, fechando os olhos levemente. Em silêncio aproximou dele e beijou-lhe o rosto delicadamente. Aioria não se movia. Ela alisou- lhe o peito e encostou seu corpo no dele pousando a cabeça abaixo do seu queixo, onde sua altura alcançava. Estava derrotada.

– Que posso fazer, Aioria? Que posso fazer para que desistas disso? Me fala...eu faria qualquer coisa para apagar essa angústia do teu peito! Que posso fazer, meu amor? – Disse contendo as lágrimas.

O cavaleiro de ouro de leão controlou-se ao máximo para não a abraçar, beijar e dizer-lhe que a amava e precisava dela, mais do que nunca! Sim, ele precisava! Mas era orgulhoso demais para admiti-lo, e este era um assunto que lhe dizia respeito só a ele. Deu um passo atrás.

– Tu não podes fazer nada Marin... Se essa luta te incomoda tanto... peço- te que fiques longe! – Ele deu-lhe as costas mirando o mar novamente por instantes.

– Não vou poder te obedecer Aioria... – olhos sofridos observavam-no.

Aiolia não se voltou para ela outra vez, à medida que se afastava dela e daquele local da sua infância. Sem dar grande importância, pegou na máscara que a amazona tinha deixado sobre uma rocha ao chegar e displicentemente atirou-lha aos pés.

– É melhor voltares a pôr isso – disse sem a olhar e foi-se embora, deixando Marin sozinha, a vê-lo partir e lutando para ficar onde estava com a maior dificuldade do mundo.

Enquanto isso, Shura e Shina chegavam a uma arena ao ar livre onde aconteciam lutas entre cavaleiros e aprendizes. Os cavaleiros de ouro jamais se exibiam ali, mas gastavam muitas tardes assistindo aos torneios. Na areia da arena enfrentavam-se dois garotos que aparentavam ter pouco mais que treze anos. Certamente, pelo menos um deles, sairia dali bastante ferido, se não morto, apesar do último caso ser pouco provável. Shura logo avistou um grupo de cavaleiros de ouro ao alto da arquibancada. Estavam lá Shaka , Mu, Milo, Kamus e... Kanon.

– Kamus, meu amigo! Desta vez vais perder! – Berrava Milo pleno de satisfação, sorrindo e dando um leve tapinha nas costas de Kamus.

– Eu duvido Milo. – O Francês mantinha os olhos fixos na luta, muito certo sobre qual seria o resultado, dando a entender a sua superioridade em relação ao Escorpião através da sua extrema calma, em vez dos decibéis desperdiçados do outro.

– O teu moleque brilhante está acabado! Deixa-te de teimosias! Esta já tu per...

– Olha... – Shaka interrompeu Milo que olhou para trás assustado. – O garoto está-se levantando, escorpião.

– Vocês podem me responder por que é que esta criatura tem essa mania de falar de repente, assustando a todos! Permanece calado o tempo inteiro e de repente... fala! Aí fica calado por horas e quando se menos espera... ele fala! É um ser estranho esse nosso companheiro!

Shaka não respondeu, nem mesmo sorriu, muito menos Kamus, que estava muito interessado na partida e nem um pouco nas piadas infames de Milo que já conhecia de cor e salteado. Mu e Kanon, por outro lado, desataram-se a rir. O primeiro, o mais discretamente que pudesse e o segundo ria sem nenhuma cerimônia a bandeiras despregadas. Foi quando Shura chegou até eles.

– Kanon! – Foi inevitável que todos olhassem para o espanhol, devido ao tom de voz um tanto agressivo que usara. – Podes vir aqui um instante? Quero falar contigo.

O cavaleiro marina já suspeitava do que se tratava, levantou-se ainda sorrindo e saiu, dando um tapinha de leve na cabeça de Milo. Os dois desceram os degraus da arquibancada até chegarem ao último, num canto mais afastado. Shina deixou-se ficar com Milo e os outros, se bem que não despregasse os olhos do capricorniano.

– Que se passa? – Perguntou Mu seriamente, mas antes que a amazona pudesse responder qualquer coisa Milo levantou-se e segurou sua mão, beijando-a de leve.

– Shina, minha querida? Quando é que tu me vais mostrar esse belo rosto que escondes!

– Cala-te Milo! Se visses meu rosto faria questão de te matar, nem que fosse enquanto tu dormias!

– Olha que as mulheres que vão à casa de escorpião à noite não esquecem nunca mais! Duvido muito que conseguisses me matar! Dizem que sou mais lindo ainda enquanto durmo!

– Não tenho tempo para as tuas brincadeiras de mau gosto, Milo. – Se não estivesse tão preocupada, Shina até teria vontade de rir, mas agora estava tensa demais para isso. – Algo sério está se passando, é bom que saibam...

– Tem a ver com a cena que presenciamos agora? Algo relativo ao Santuário? – Perguntou Mu preocupado.

– Algo relativo a cavaleiros do Santuário...

– Diz de uma vez o que se passa, Shina – falou Milo impaciente.

– O Kanon hoje de manhã esteve treinando com Aioria e acabou lhe contando que o Shura foi o verdadeiro responsável pela morte de Aioros.

– E daí? Ele não sabia? – Falou Milo.

– Não, ele não sabia... Eu já desconfiava disso... Por acaso algum de vocês já teve coragem de conversar sobre isso com ele? – Falou Shaka, enquanto se levantava da arquibancada. – Estamos com um grande problema! – Virgem pôs- se a descer em direção a Shura e Kanon.

– PQP! Ele não sabia? Ele vai querer matar o Shura! – O Escorpião, que, assim como os outros, conhecia bem o temperamento de Aioria, ficou realmente preocupado.

– Ele já tentou Milo... se não fosse a Marin, os dois estariam lutando agora.

Os outros seguiram Shaka...

**Continua...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

Demorou, mas chegou! Não se preocupem que o próximo sairá bem mais rápido! 

Muito obrigada à Elfa, Hilda de Polares, Marin the Noir e Luthy pelas reviews! Ficamos muitíssimo felizes com os elogios! Esperamos continuar agradando!

Podem estar certas que muitas emoções ainda nos esperam nessa estória!

E continuem a nos mandar elogios, críticas, sugestões e o que mais quiserem!

Mil bsj a todas!

Nix e Mari Marin


	3. O Desafio

**Sten Akre Tes Filias  
**_By Nix e Mari Marin_

**Capítulo III: O Desafio**

O céu estava claro e os clamores esforçados dos aprendizes em treinamento eram levados sem pressa pelo vento, da areia até às bancadas do Coliseu. Para Kanon, tudo estava bem no mundo, desde a altura cómoda dos degraus da escada que estava a descer ao olhar furioso de um Shura nos limites da paciência que o esperava no final dos ditos degraus, ao lado da entrada para a arena.

A ira do espanhol aumentava a cada segundo que passava. O sol não estava na disposição de ser clemente de maneira nenhuma, mas isso estava longe de ser a fonte da sua irritação. O confronto que tivera com Aioria deixara-o no mínimo perturbado e o fato de o antigo general de Poseídon se estar a dirigir para ele da forma mais demorada e descontraída possível, com o seu típico sorriso sarcasticamente provocador, era razão mais que suficiente para deixá-lo naquele estado.

— Qual é a tua, Kanon? – Disparou ele acusativamente assim que o dragão dos mares assentou pé no mesmo patamar que ele. O outro fez cara de inocente e abriu o sorriso, deixando entrever a brancura de um dente.

— Desculpa...? Não sei de que é que estás a falar, Shura... passa-se alguma coisa? – Inquiriu pausadamente com cara de inocente curiosidade, só contribuindo com grande satisfação e eficácia para o agravamento do outro. Por um instante, parecia que Shura se preparava para dar um passo em frente, mas deteve-se na altura certa.

— Não te faças passar por mais estúpido do que já és! Diz-me, que ganhas tu voltando Aioria contra mim ! – Bradou sem poupar os seus pulmões.

Várias atenções abandonaram o treino na arena e voltaram-se imediatamente para eles. Os cavaleiros de ouro já chamavam a atenção de todos simplesmente por ali estar, se brigavam então, era um prato cheio para os curiosos. O espanhol de sangue vivo pouco se importava com o espectáculo que dava e tinha todos os sentidos a ferver e fixos em Kanon. Assim que se deixou de ouvir a sua voz reflectida na pedra, continuou.

— Ou será que o que pretendes é voltar os cavaleiros uns contra os outros!

— Cala-te! Não tens o direito de fazer essas acusações!

— E quem te deu o direito de remexeres no passado dos outros! Kanon fez questão de parar para rir, como se achasse a pergunta tão ridícula como quem a fazia.

— Porquê? Tencionavas manter Aioria na ignorância por muito mais tempo ainda, é? Só lhe fiz um favor em abrir-lhe os olhos e mostrar-lhe a verdade! – Falou com desdém, retomando o seu esgar habitual no fim. Os ouvidos de Shura começavam a ter dificuldade em ouvir, já cheios do ruído da fúria e para mais misturado com as provocações do outro.

— E quem julgas tu que és! Não passas de um reles traidor desprezível, sem honra suficiente para ser sequer considerado um homem!

A essa altura, os treinos dos aprendizes já haviam cessado e naqueles segundos pareceu que a única coisa que se podia ouvir era o eco das palavras de Shura; todos os olhos estavam postos no par que discutia.

Os olhos de Kanon faiscaram agressivamente, mas não o suficiente para fazer rebentar a luta que já era bem evidente que chegaria mais segundo menos segundo. Dir-se-ia que o insulto de Shura tinha atingido um nervo dos principais.

— Fala à vontade... não ficas em nada atrás de mim, Shura! Que dizer de um homem que mata seu melhor amigo da forma como tu mataste! És um covarde e Aioria tem toda a razão em querer vingar o irmão! – exclamou venenosamente, na esperança de piorar ainda mais as coisas para o Capricórnio, e com sucesso.

Shura foi incapaz de se conter desta vez e, antes que mais alguém pudesse reagir, já o seu cosmo ardia e ele se lançava contra Kanon. O segundo Cavaleiro de Gémeos podia ter fama de calculista mas a sua única salvação desta vez foi Excalibur ter permanecido embainhada. Acabou por ser projetado para trás, mas na dúvida ficou se não se desviara por pretender ganhar o papel de vítima se por não ter conservado a cabeça mais fria que a do temperamental Capricórnio.

Os que estavam na arena, estranhos a toda a questão, só ficaram a olhar em espanto para o que decorria em frente dos seus olhos, e alguns dos aprendizes ficaram realmente assustados. Brigas entre cavaleiros não eram caso para menos, e entre cavaleiros de ouro então...

Os restantes Cavaleiros Dourados e Shina, porém, que tinham estacado a meio caminho da descida quando as vozes se tinham erguido, desataram a correr apressadamente para parar com aquela loucura antes que algo mais grave acontecesse e alguém se ferisse.

A fúria de Shura libertara-se em grande parte na energia que gastara para o ataque e agora ele limitava-se a contemplar Kanon no meio dos destroços da pedra que outrora fora uma bancada. Recuperava o fôlego e fechou os olhos, procurando acalmar-se, ciente de que ultrapassara o limite desta vez.

No entanto, Kanon não se ia deixar ficar e levantou-se sem demora em contra- ataque. Shura só se deu conta tarde demais e quando o grego se atirou contra o Capricórnio, acabaram por se desequilibrar os dois, indo contra a baixa murada que separava aquele lugar da arena e rolando borda fora para a areia. Os aprendizes, que por ali observavam tudo, desviaram-se e saíram dali mesmo a tempo, pois logo a seguir aos dois conflituosos outros cinco saltaram a murada.

Shina, Milo e Camus apressaram-se a ir segurar Shura que já se preparava para se pôr em pé para fazer o outro arrepender-se do que fizera. Shaka e Mu agarraram o grego e afastaram-no do outro, pois Kanon também não fazia tenções de ficar parado a observar as investidas de Shura.

— Shura, acalma-te se fazes favor – era Shina quem falava, mas o Capricórnio mal ouvia as palavras por cima do ruído dentro da própria cabeça, quanto mais reconhecer a voz.

— Isso, Shura, acalma-te! Faz o que ela diz! Já que estás tão acostumado a cumprir ordens... – espicaçou Kanon, lutando contra os dois que o restringiam. Milo e Camus tiveram que fazer um esforço extra para contrariar o arranque de Shura, enquanto Mu admoestou seriamente o grego por continuar a deitar achas na fogueira. Mas Shina não se calou.

— Não o ouças, desde quando é que importa o que ele diz? Não lhe dê ouvidos – repetia ela tentando enfiar aquilo à força na mente do sanguíneo espanhol. Shura olhava-a com olhos de quem queria seguir o conselho mas não podia. Milo juntou-se a ela.

— Shura, acalma-te homem, não te deixes provocar! – Shina deixou-o entregue a Milo e Camus e foi-se colocar à frente dele, olhando-o seriamente nos olhos. Bastou isso para fazer com que Shura engolisse temporariamente o orgulho, ainda que com algum esforço.

Kanon via que estava a perder mas a sua vontade de provocar Shura dissipou- se depois de ser encarado pelo azul do olhar penetrante de um Shaka de olhos abertos. Achou por bem parar pelo momento mas, quando o soltaram, o seu orgulho ferido não o deixou ir embora sem dizer a última palavra.

— Estou à tua espera quando quiseres, Capricórnio! – O seu olhar voltou a cruzar-se com o de Shaka, antes de se voltar de costas e de se pôr finalmente a caminho dali para fora, abrindo passagem por entre os aprendizes de olhos e boca aberta que viam tudo em pasmo. Tão-pouco despregou Shura o olhar das costas do grego. Vontade de encerrar definitivamente o assunto entre eles era coisa que não lhe faltava.

— Não o devias ter procurado. Queres arranjar novos conflitos, o Aioria não te basta? – Disse Shaka, tomando a iniciativa e aproximando-se do espanhol. Shura deixou Kanon seguir o seu caminho e voltou-se para o indiano normalmente silencioso que quando falava exigia não ser ignorado.

— Que querias que eu fizesse, Shaka? Que o deixasse em paz depois do que ele fez? – O Virgem resignou-se ao seu silêncio observador e, não dando resposta, Shura continuou. – O Milo é que tinha razão quando desconfiou dele! Nunca devíamos tê-lo aceite entre nós! Um homem que pôde manipular um deus é capaz de tudo!

— Calma, não é bem assim... Não te esqueças que o Kanon também deu sua vida por Athena. – Ponderou Mu, já achando que aquela intriga estava indo longe demais. – Diz-me Shura... Aioria já esteve contigo então?

— Sim! Está com a cabeça virada por culpa deste hijo de una puta! – Fez um gesto com o punho que ajudou a deixar bem cristalina a sua opinião em relação a Kanon.

— Aioria está fora da razão... disse que iria vingar o irmão matando Shura – completou Shina.

Um arranque na respiração do espanhol chamou-lhe a atenção, e ela viu-o a apalpar algo perto do olho. Habituada a lidar com aprendizes feridos, não hesitou em afastar-lhe a mão e constatou que sangrava pelo supercílio direito. Shura ficou a olhar para ela com um ar estranho.

— Estás sangrando Shura... isso tem que ser tratado... vamos à minha casa que fica mais perto que a tua...

Noutro ponto do Santuário de Athena, Aioria subia pensativo a escadaria em direcção ao Templo de Leão. Via os degraus a passar, uns atrás dos outros, mas nenhuma resposta às suas perguntas tomava forma nas fissuras do calcário gasto. Parou para fitar o céu, mas também não viu nada além de escassas nuvens no azul celeste e o sol forte que o fez franzir o cenho para proteger a retina.

Sentia-se só, e começava a arrepender-se seriamente de não ter ficado com Marin na falésia. Sentia raiva ao seu orgulho, que o fizera agir daquela maneira. Tinha raiva ao próprio dia que tinha o descaramento de ser tão alegre, e ao mesmo tempo perguntava-se porque é que Marin tinha que ter defendido Shura... teria tudo sido tão mais simples se ela tivesse ficado do mesmo lado que ele. Mas não, tinha que o ter deixado entregue à sua fúria e mais confuso que nunca.

Sim, estava definitivamente sozinho mais uma vez. Tão sozinho como esperara nunca mais estar desde que se entendera com Marin e os dois se tinham junto. Ira, tristeza, solidão, confusão... sentia-se que nem uma das colunas de pedra que lhe ladeavam o caminho: imponentes mas quebradas. E que longo caminho esse era...

Continuou até sua casa, mais guiado pelas pernas do que guiando-as a elas.

Sua morada estava sendo arrumada por uma velha serva do santuário. Aiolia conhecia-a desde o dia em que fora nomeado cavaleiro e chamado a subir até à Casa de Leão para receber a sua armadura. Jovem e ansioso, esperava encontrar ali o excelentíssimo Sacerdote, mas antes da sua chegada, a primeira pessoa a recebê-lo fora aquela serva, de traços velhos e pacientes já então. Desde esse dia que Aioria lhe reservava um cantinho especial no peito, tratando-a como se fosse uma avó que não tivera.

A senhora o viu entrar e desde logo estranhou seu comportamento. Estava acostumada a receber sempre um tratamento muito amável do jovem cavaleiro, que sempre vinha-lhe com gracejos e beijava-lhe carinhosamente. Desta vez, nenhuma palavra, parecia nem mesmo ter dado conta de sua presença. Entrou em seu quarto sem se preocupar em fechar a porta jogou-se na cama pesado, passando a fitar o teto como se nada visse em sua frente.

Por um lado, Aioria sentia um ódio cego que lhe tomava toda a razão, por outro, fatigado como se tivesse acabado de lutar contra um deus. O cavaleiro de Leão era conhecido por seu temperamento irascível, mas não era impossível persuadi-lo através de argumentos convincentes, ao contrário, não era teimoso a ponto da estupidez, sabia resignar-se e até mesmo voltar atrás quando necessário. Mas desta vez sua ira atingira limites extremos. Fora enganado por todos, inclusive por ela, pela sua Águia, a quem mais confiava no mundo. Mas não era isso que o estava destruindo por dentro.

O que o estava dilacerando a ponto de ter vontade de gritar de desespero eram as várias cenas que insistiam em formar-se na mente sobre a morte do irmão. O tecto branco dera lugar a um pano onde passava em frente aos seus próprios olhos o que imaginara que acontecera naquele dia...Adivinhava a expressão de Shura ao enfrentar Aioros. Quanta frieza fora necessária para atacar aquele que sempre o tratara praticamente como um irmão... Era insuportável, aquilo o estava matando.

Do fundo de sua memória emergiam lembranças da época em que era apenas um menino. Lembranças de Aioros... e Shura. Aioria fora testemunha da amizade deles, estavam sempre juntos, desde os treinos às saídas à noite... Shura parecia ter uma grande admiração por Aioros, que era um pouco mais velho que ele, e Aioros sentia orgulho a cada progresso do outro. Aioria lembrava nitidamente da enorme felicidade que seu irmão sentiu quando Shura juntou- se aos cavaleiros de ouro conquistando a armadura sagrada de Capricórnio.

— Shura, seu traidor cretino! Vou matá-lo! – Bradou o Leão com fúria. A velha senhora ficou realmente preocupada, primeiro com o silêncio do leonino e depois pelo abrupto grito. Decidiu ir ao quarto ver o porquê daquele estado, quando o som de passos algo hesitantes lhe chamou a atenção. Outro cavaleiro de longos cabelos azuis, que ela também conhecia muito bem, acabava de entrar. Não foi preciso ele perguntar nada, pois só pelo seu ar ela percebeu quem ele procurava. Indicou-lhe a porta aberta do quarto.

— Vou matá-lo... Vou matá-lo! – Veio a determinada afirmação do quarto antes que lá pudesse chegar. Aiolia emergiu para a sala e deu de caras com os outros dois, de pé, mirando-o muito sérios. Deteve-se. Reconheceu por fim a presença da senhora e fez-lhe sinal, com um pequeno sorriso apologético que lhe custou a formar, que se retirasse. Depois, voltou-se sério para o outro.

— Que queres tu, Escorpião?

— Calma, Aioria! Só vim conversar... – Disse Milo com um tom de voz e gesto apaziguadores, sério como raras vezes se podia encontrá-lo.

— Não é preciso dizeres mais! Sei bem o que queres! Quem te mandou? Marin? – Não ficando à espera de uma resposta, Aioria rodou nos calcanhares e encaminhou-se para a porta.

— Ninguém me mandou... – preferiu a pequena mentira a afirmar que estava ali em nome do restante dos cavaleiros de ouro. Achou que esse pedaço de informação em particular não ia cair bem ao Leão. – Fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu e vim falar contigo...

— Como ficaste sabendo? – Perguntou olhando rispidamente para trás.

— Kanon e Shura se pegaram no...

— Ah! Esquece! Não quero saber! – A simples menção do nome do espanhol fez a ira do Leão reacender-se e subir a extremos. – Por esta altura já devem estar todos sabendo! "timo então! É bom para anunciar que pretendo matar aquele covarde!

Pôs-se a andar novamente para fora de seu templo. Milo ficou a olhar com olhos muito abertos, não querendo acreditar no ponto onde aquilo tudo chegara. Aioria podia ser exagerado no que dizia muitas vezes, mas com esta disposição em cima, ficou a pensar duas vezes se não estaria a falar mesmo a sério. Sacudiu a cabeça para limpar os pensamentos que se formavam e foi a correr atrás do outro.

— Espera, Aioria! – Milo o alcançou. – Tu não estás a pensar em lutar mesmo com Shura, pois não?

Aioria não lhe respondeu e continuou escadas abaixo. Descia aos três degraus de cada vez e Milo quase corria só para o poder acompanhar.

— Aioria, tu não podes estar a falar a sério! O Shura... – O Leão não parou nem disse nada, mas deixou bem claro que não queria ouvir falar naquele nome no momento. – Aioria, ouve-me! Tu sabes bem o que acontece quando dois cavaleiros de ouro se enfrentam! – A despeito de não receber nada senão indiferença da parte do outro e para seu grande crédito, Milo insistia. – Escuta, Aioria, não é certo o que estás a fazer...

Aioria estacou subitamente, o que fez com que Milo se calasse esperando a sua reacção. Já estavam entre a casa de Touro e Áries e o Cavaleiro de Leão olhou bem nos olhos o Cavaleiro de Escorpião.

— Não é certo?... – perguntou incrédulo. – Milo, e então o que ele fez? Isso já é certo? Suponho que certíssimo pelas tuas medidas... – O Escorpião estava com dificuldades em manter os olhos no outro e um ar de estar a agir contra a própria opinião fora da cara.

— Mas...

— Mas? – Aioria interrompeu-o. – Diz-me só uma coisa... O que tu farias com o assassino do teu irmão?

Milo tentou dizer algo, mas não conseguia mentir a esse respeito por natureza, era sincero com seus sentimentos, como Aioria. Baixou os olhos, admitindo a derrota e a falta de argumentos para poder cumprir a missão que os outros lhe tinham confiado. Aioria não esperou nem mais um segundo e continuou a descer as escadas, resoluto, deixando-o ficar para trás.

Em uma pequena casa em volta do santuário, Shura aguardava no sofá da sala que Shina retornasse para cuidar do seu corte. Era uma casa muito pequena, não devia ter mais do que cinqüenta metros quadrados distribuídos em dois vãos minúsculos. A sala era separada da cozinha apenas por um balcão, e à esquerda uma porta que dava para o banheiro. Não lembrava nem de longe o luxo das casas zodiacais, moradia dos privilegiados cavaleiros de ouro, apesar de estar bastante bem cuidada e organizada. Tinha aquele toque que só uma mulher sabia dar e Shura sentia-se incrivelmente confortável naquela casa, sendo cuidado por aquela mulher, como há muito tempo não se sentia.

Shina voltou da cozinha trazendo um pequeno kit de primeiros socorros, que sempre tinha à mão para cuidar dos seus discípulos e de si mesma, quando se machucavam. Sentou-se ao seu lado e Shura olhou algo desconfiado para o tamanho da mala, não achava que o seu pequeno arranhão exigia tanto cuidado, mas deixou a cavaleira fazer as coisas à sua maneira por uma vez enquanto ele dispersava os restos do seu ódio por Kanon.

Shina banhou um pedaço de algodão em álcool e pressionou contra o supercílio de Shura para desinfetar e estancar o sangue. O cavaleiro, perdido no meio dos seus pensamentos e apanhado de surpresa pelo ardor, afastou-se dela rapidamente.

— Algum problema Shura? – Perguntou num tom até atencioso, enquanto jogava o algodão sujo de sangue fora e preparava-se para repetir a operação com novo algodão.

— Não... nenhum problema... – Shura ensaiava o seu sarcasmo. – É só que acabei de ser esmurrado bem aí, ou já te esqueceste, mujer! – Shina não lhe deu resposta, mas encharcou bem o algodão desta vez.

— Ai! – Protestou novamente o espanhol.

— Acho bem que te doa! Porque tu não mereces nenhum tipo de delicadeza da minha parte! – Dizendo isso pressionou o algodão com ainda mais força sobre supercílio do cavaleiro.

— Shina! – Shura virou-se e segurou-lhe nas mãos antes que ela pudesse pegar na garrafa de álcool. A cavaleira lutou mas sabia que não ia conseguir-se libertar. Deixou cair o algodão, frustrada, e levantou-se.

— Bem feito para ti! Quem te mandou ir arrumar briga a troco de nada!

— Sabes que tive as minhas razões!

— Sim, mas não precisavas ter partido para cima de um teu companheiro, defensor de Athena, daquela forma!

— Aquele homem não merece ser um defensor de Athena! – Shina tinha força de carácter, isso ninguém jamais lhe tiraria, e Shura não lhe ficava atrás. Uma briga entre eles era que nem uma briga entre duas portas ou duas pedras... Mas Shina ficou em silêncio por um momento retomando o cuidado do agora emburrado espanhol. Acalmou-se por segundos, mas logo continuou.

— Aioria pensa o mesmo de ti, Shura. Vocês se acham no direito de julgar quem merece ou não ser defensor de Athena, quando a própria deusa não contesta a lealdade e o caráter de nenhum de vocês!

— Aioria é um grande tolo! E ainda vou fazê-lo engolir as palavras que me disse hoje! – Alterou-se o capricorniano, como espanhol convicto que era.

A amazona preocupou-se com a reação de Shura. Se ele estava pensando dessa forma a situação estava realmente fora do controle. Se Shura estava disposto a lutar, nada mais poderia impedir o duelo entre os cavaleiros. E certamente essa não seria uma briga de socos como a de agora há pouco contra Kanon. Pela disposição que mostrara Aioria em vingar seu irmão e pela atitude que Shura mostrava de não fugir da luta, essa seria uma batalha de honra, que só acabaria com a morte de um dos lados. Shina sentiu seu coração apertar.

— Cala-te Shura! – bradou um tanto perturbada, provocando surpresa em Shura. – Não estás pensando em aceitar esse duelo ridículo, não é?

Shura olhou para amazona sem nada dizer por alguns segundos. As palavras do sermão que ela lhe tentava dar não eram diferentes em nada das de antes, mas algo tinha mudado... o tom? Sim... a atitude da mulher à sua frente era evidentemente passional. Ficou de pé também, de frente para ela, e respondeu mais calmo.

— Se ele me desafiar terei que aceitar... prezo a minha honra acima de qualquer coisa.

Shina quase ia perguntando "porquê", mas era escusado, compreendia bem demais os motivos de Shura e, estranhamente, saber que faria exatamente o mesmo que ele só a entristeceu. Deu-lhe as costas, apoiando as mãos na pequena mesa de refeições que ficava no canto da sala.

— Então não terá jeito... Aioria não vai desistir da ideia, a essa altura já deve inclusive ter anunciado em público o desafio... – Falou lentamente, com o ar mais derrotado que Shura alguma vez lhe ouvira. Ele se aproximou.

— Não queres que eu lute? Porquê?

A amazona virou-se bruscamente para frente ao ouvir a voz do espanhol no seu ouvido e ao sentir seu corpo encostar-se no dela. Mas já era tarde para escapar. Shura a puxou pela cintura antes que pudesse fazer qualquer movimento.

— Shura... por favor...

— Responde... por que não queres que eu lute?

— Eu... – Shura a olhava fixamente, seus olhos, profundamente escuros, pareciam querer devorá-la. A amazona sentia o ar lhe faltar e as idéias embaralhavam-se. Não conseguia nem mesmo inventar qualquer desculpa para a pergunta do espanhol. Nem deu por conta que fechara os olhos. Só voltou a si ao perceber que o cavaleiro lhe havia tirado a máscara.

Arregalou os olhos e tentou soltar-se inutilmente. Ao mesmo tempo que Shura a segurava contra si e observava seu rosto fascinado, ela começava a admitir a si mesma que não queria realmente sair dali.

— És linda Shina! Mais do que eu poderia imaginar... – Disse docemente, inclinando-se para beijá-la.

Depois de uma última tentativa desesperada, Shina não tinha mais forças para resistir àquele homem. Desejava-o tanto quanto ele a ela. Estava apaixonada e isso tinha-lhe entrado na cabeça por fim. Não sabia desde quando, mas agora tinha toda certeza que havia muito tempo que Shura tinha ocupado o lugar que julgava pertencer a Seiya em seu coração. Deixou-se beijar pelo espanhol. Não tinha mais controle sobre seu próprio corpo e a única coisa de que tomou consciência depois disso foi do suave deslizar com que chegaram ao macio acolchoado da sua cama...

Aioria acabava de adentrar a primeira casa zodiacal do santuário de Athena acompanhado de Milo, e não ficou surpreso ao deparar-se com Shaka, Kamus e Aldebaran, além do guardião da mesma, por lá. Os quatro olhavam, hora para ele , hora para Milo esperando alguma atitude ou resposta que elucidasse em que patamar estava a situação. Foi Aioria a quebrar o breve silêncio.

—Ora vejam só que bonito que é ver toda a gente aqui reunida... então ninguém te mandou, não é verdade Milo? - A atitude cínica que assumia era um disfarce da ira que estava sentindo por o terem enganado durante tanto tempo e por estarem agora metendo-se em sua vida, quando todos para ele não passavam de cúmplices de Shura.

Acho ótimo que estejam todos aqui, assim irão presenciar os fatos em primeira mão! – Continuou o leonino atravessando a casa de Áries rumo ao topo da última escadaria do templo.

— QUE TODOS SEJAM TESTEMUNHAS DO QUE TENHO A DIZER E ESCUTEM-ME! – Soou a imponente voz do Cavaleiro de Leão pelo pequeno adro onde desembocava a grande escadaria das Doze Casas. Aioria estava de pé, alto e austero, no primeiro desses degraus a dirigir-se a todos os que estivessem presentes.

Num dos lados estavam os cinco cavaleiros de ouro, assistindo àquilo preocupados. Mu quase saltou de espanto quando ouviu a voz do Leão, enquanto Camus deixou cair a cabeça para trás e Shaka permaneceu imperturbável. Tinham enviado Milo na esperança de evitar tudo aquilo, mas pelos vistos em vão.

— Afirmo aqui diante de todos vocês que considero que Shura, Cavaleiro de Capricórnio não tem mais condições para continuar na Ordem da Cavalaria! – O Sol brilhava no alto por cima da sua cabeça, conferindo-lhe uma severidade férrea, aos olhos de quem ouvia o Leão. — Por isso lanço-lhe aqui o desafio! Que Shura, se for homem para isso, se venha encontrar comigo para um duelo! Amanhã, ao meio dia, pela fonte ao pé do campo de treino!

Aioria parou para olhar para as pessoas em volta com mais atenção e deu de cara com um público razoável de cavaleiros, aprendizes, soldados e servos do santuários que o olhavam espectantes. Aquilo era realmente um grande acontecimento! O Cavaleiro de Ouro de Leão desafiara o de Capricórnio para um duelo de vida ou morte! Aioria voltou-se novamente para os quatro cavaleiros de Ouro, para rematar a sua conversa com eles.

— Bem, agora já sabem o que vai acontecer a partir de agora, e nada o impedirá! Um de nós, ou eu ou Shura terá que morrer, e eu sei bem em quem não apostaria...

— Aioria, mas perdeste completamente o juízo? Um duelo desses... – disse- lhe Mu, mas se Aioria ainda o ouviu, ficou por saber. O Cavaleiro voltou- lhes as costas e foi-se embora, sem dizer mais uma palavra que fosse. Milo era bem capaz de imaginar a irritação que se devia ter instalado na sua cabeça ao encontrar os quatro ali juntos. Podia-se gabar de conhecer consideravelmente bem o temperamento do seu amigo e sabia que se havia coisas que ele não tolerava, essas coisas eram a traição e que lhe tentassem controlar os passos.

Ficaram os quatro em silêncio por instantes, assimilando a fatalidade de tudo quanto acontecera. Destino cruel, nem Aioria nem Shura mereciam o que acabara de acontecer... ambos os cavaleiros já tinham sofrido o suficiente para o espaço de uma vida.

— Milo, imbecil, não se te pode confiar nada! O que é que lhe foste dizer para piorar as coisas a este ponto em vez de ajudar a fazer as pazes entre os dois! Puseste-te do lado dele, não foi! – falou o Aquário, mas inesperadamente foi Shaka quem defendeu o Escorpião.

— Deixa, Camus... pouco havia a fazer de qualquer maneira. Os dados já estavam lançados. Tinha pouca esperança em que qualquer um de nós pudesse dissuadir Aioria de evocar esta antiga lei... Aioria considera que Shura perdeu as qualidades necessárias a um Cavaleiro e por isso desafiou-o publicamente para um duelo. Se Shura recusar ou não comparecer, estará a prescindir da sua dignidade e honra. Se responder ao desafio, então teremos uma luta terrível entre os dois, de onde só um sairá com vida...

------------------------------------------------

Ola queridas leitoras! Pensaram que tinham se livrado nois? Ó nois aqui outra vez!

Depois de alguns séculos resolvemos finalmente postar o terceiro capítulo da grande fic Luso Brasileira Sten Akre Tes Filias.

Agora vamos responder aos queridos comentários que recebemos!

Mari: Em primeiro lugar, obrigada por estarem gostando da fic e tudo mais, só que o Aioria é Meu blz?

Nix: ahan! ¬¬ o q foi q vc disse?

Mari: ele é meu mesmo p q? UU

(as autoras agora estão tentando exterminar uma a outra)

...de repente:

Aioria: Já estão brigando de novo meninas? tsc, tsc.

(As duas olham para cima e dão de cara com um par de olhos verdes cintilando num rosto emoldurado por cabelos castanho claros revoltos, tudo isso num corpo escultural de 1,85 de altura)

Nix: AIOLIA!

Mari: AIORIA!

Nix e Mari: MEU!

(o fantástico e cativante deus grego nem tem tempo de pestanejar antes q duas manchas saltem para cima dele)

Aiolia: Meninas, meninas calma aí... vcs n tinham q responder aos reviews?

Nix (nos braços do deus e completamente embevecida): quê...?

Mari (do alto dos 1,85m): ahh, isso... elas não levam a mal, né não?

Depois de algumas horas, as duas voltam ao normal...

Mari: Oba nossa querida amiga **Juli.Chan** deixou review! Tipo... vc quer deixar de folga com o Aioria ou tá querendo apanhar? òó Juli Miga :-) não precisa nem dizer o quanto nos ficamos felizes que esteja curtindo nossa fic! E olha, estamos esperando ver o Aioria lindo e maravilhoso numa fic sua que sairá em breve n é?

Nix: A gente te empresta ele um niqunho, mas só um niquinho hem!

Mari: uau, ouviste Aiolia.. a **Pipe** acha que nós te conhecemos bem... é mesmo destino, mori!

Aiolia: Meninas, mas não acham que ela tem razão? Andam a tratar muito mal o Kanon... u.u

Nix: ah, mas alguém tinha que te contar, n achas?

Mari: Adoramos teu comentário Pipe bjss!

Nix: **Maya**, espero que tenha gostado desse novo capítulo, obrigada pelo review!

Mari: Pois é **Luka**, não é justo, snif, que o Aioria, snif, e o Shurinha, snif, tenham que sofrer tanto! Buaaaaaaaaa! Eles são tão lindos!

Aiolia: Mais quem sofreu mais foi o meu irmão que foi dessa para uma pior! ¬¬

Nix: Bem... **Kourin** sobre o Kanon pelado, er...

Aioria: Meninas, que história foi aquela de me porem no mesmo raio de 5km de um Kanon nuzinho?

Mari tem um súbito ataque de tosse e Nix viu uma mosca altamente interessante a passar por perto...

Aioria: Mas eu pensei que... vocês não fossem como elas.. as outras...

Uma brisa vinda de nenhures afasta a cortina da barricada onde os 3 se refugiam e vê-se uma multidão de moças com cartazes onde se pode ler YAOI em letras garrafais

Nix: Melhor mudarmos de assunto (sorriso amarelo)

Mari: Brigada pelo review minha conterrânea!

Nix: Oi **Madam** que bom que está gostando! hmm, é mesmo o Aiolia mais bonitinho quando está zangado? mas isso não lhe cria rugas naquela testa tão divinalmente perfeita?

Aioria: Vocês acham mesmo meninas? (Aioria fica procurando algum defeito no seu rosto perfeito de frente para o espelho)

(Nix e Mari olham uma para a outra)

Nix e Mari: LINDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	4. Confronto

**Sten Akre Tes Filias  
**_By Nix e Mari Marin_**  
**

**Capítulo IV – Confronto**

A cortina da janela da casa de Shina ondulava ao sabor de uma brisa calma naquela manhã, ora deixando, ora não, passar um tímido feixe de claridade para o interior. A luz prolongava-se ao longo de uma linha, indo repousar no verde dos cabelos da Amazona no final, a tranquilidade do momento em nada denunciando os acontecimentos que se desenrolavam do lado de fora. Shura olhava serenamente não só para os reflexos dourados que brincavam nos cabelos daquela a quem amava, mas também para a sua expressão absolutamente pacífica enquanto dormia. 

O silêncio que enchia o ambiente foi quebrado pelo barulho de alguém a bater na porta. Shina logo acordou e mexeu-se, anunciando que tinha a intenção de se levantar para atender a quem quer que fosse. Mas Shura protestou suavemente.

– Deixe que batam, cariño, deixe...

– Desculpe Shura, mas tenho compromissos com esse Santuário. Se batem em minha porta a essas horas da manhã, é porque deve ter acontecido algo – disse, enxugando o sono dos olhos e depois vestindo um hobbie e pondo a máscara. – Por favor, não saia daí Shura, – pediu ao amante antes de se dirigir à porta.

Ao abrir deu de cara com Marin, que não perdeu tempo com cerimônias e começou abruptamente a falar. Pelo meio da sua primeira palavra retirou a máscara com a urgência. Afinal, seu rosto não era segredo para a amiga e precisava olhá-la nos olhos.

– Shina, finalmente atendeste essa porta! Tens que me ajudar, não sei mais o que fazer! As coisas complicaram-se!

– Calma, Marin... – disse a outra, alarmada pela agitação da Amazona de Águia. Saiu para o degrau da entrada, batendo com a porta atrás de si, mas o estado de nervos de Marin fez com que não se atentasse ao fato de Shina não a ter convidado para entrar. – Diz-me, o que se passa?

– Preciso encontrar o Shura, fazes idéia de onde ele esteja?

Shina também havia retirado sua mascara e agora tinha uma expressão preocupada. Não era seu desejo esconder da amiga que Shura estava ali, afinal há muito que não existiam segredos entre elas, mas antes precisava saber ao certo o que estava acontecendo.

– Marin, acalma-te primeiro. Por que queres tanto encontrar o Shura?

– Quero saber quais as suas intenções. Preciso convencê-lo a não aceitar o desafio! – Respondeu imediatamente a amazona, tomando como certo que Shina já estaria a par de todos os últimos desenvolvimentos.

– Desafio? Que desafio? – A amazona queria desesperadamente acreditar que a brisa lhe tinha pregado uma peça e que não ouvira corretamente.

– Sim! Aioria o desafiou para um duelo de cavaleiros!

Shina sentiu um calafrio subir-lhe a espinha ao perceber que aquilo que mais temia tinha realmente chegado. Mal havia dormido na noite anterior com a possibilidade de que as coisas com Aioria se complicassem em mente. E agora, precisamente no momento em que havia descoberto um novo amor, corria o risco de perdê-lo. Pensar nisso, fazia-a sofrer de uma forma que surpreendia a si mesma.

– Fala baixo! – Sussurrou alarmada, exibindo uma expressão de temor, temor que Shura tivesse escutado tudo. Elas tinham que fazer algo, e rapidamente!

– O quê...? Só estamos nós du... – As palavras morreram-lhe na boca. Tal como a fugaz esperança de Shina de ainda ser possível contornar a trágica situação, quando percebeu o que certamente se devia estar a passar agora mesmo...

– Então Aioria fez isso!

A porta da casa de Shina se abriu, e Marin não pode disfarçar sua surpresa ao deparar-se com o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio e descobrir que ele tinha estado ali o tempo todo.

– Pensei que ele faria isso... – Confirmou Shura, deixando um sorriso repleto de ironia dançar em seus lábios, enquanto as duas mulheres permaneciam enraizadas no local, absolutamente sérias.

– E o que vais fazer, Shura? – Marin perguntou primeiro, mas Shina teria feito a mesma pergunta logo que a pontada de desespero que recaíra sobre ela, algo que lhe era completamente estranho, se tivesse esbatido.

– Que achas que vou fazer? Não tenho opções, o teu namorado me desafiou, ruiva. O que achas que posso fazer a não ser enfrentá-lo? – As palavras de Shura eram bastante mais incisivas aos ouvidos das duas amazonas que as escutavam do que a entoação que ele lhes dava. O Cavaleiro de Capricórnio parecia... resoluto, mas não agressivo.

– Porque não tentas conversar com ele, Shura, fazê-lo ver a loucura disso tudo! – Pediu a Amazona de Cobra, mas bem sabia que era inútil. Isso era exatamente o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior, e nada de bom daí viria.

– Queres dizer... me desculpar? – Mais uma vez um pequeno sorriso irônico aparecia em seus lábios. – Sabes bem que não farei isso, cariño. Se Aioria espera que eu me desculpe, é bom que ele saiba que o que o espera é o gume da minha excalibur!

– Pois era o que devias fazer Shura! – Exclamou Marin com a raiva a subir-lhe o sangue cada vez mais, coisa rara de se ver em se tratando dela. – Se Aioria te matar, terás morrido por culpa da tua teimosia e orgulho! Eu o absolvo disso! Agora, se tu o matares... não irei deixar por isso mesmo. Estás avisado desde já. Se algo acontecer... se algo acontecer a Aioria... eu te mato Shura! Te mato nem que tenha que usar dos métodos mais vis!

Dizendo isso, a Amazona deu as costas ao casal, pronta para sair dali, final na sua decisão. Cerrou os punhos com força. Então era assim que as coisas iam ficar? Não havia mais nada a fazer? Faltava uma hora, uma hora apenas... jamais conseguiria convencer Aioria a desistir. E Shura também se mostrava irredutível. Como sentia ódio desse homem agora, tanto que estava a ponto de dar razão a Aioria. Porém, odiando ou não Shura, não negava para si mesma que estaria feliz se no final daquele dia fosse ele a estar morto.

Antes de ir, olhou uma última vez para trás e seus olhos castanhos encontraram-se com os verdes de Shina. Estavam em lados opostos agora. As grandes amigas de outrora, se viam obrigadas a torcer uma pela infelicidade da outra, afim de proteger aquilo que mais amavam... Com esse pensamento, Marin partiu.

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

Chegado o meio-dia, era difícil constatar uma presença faltosa no coliseu. À excepção da Deusa Athena, todos estavam ali. Aioria acabara de chegar à frete do campo de treinos, onde a estrada para o coliseu se iniciava, e caminhava até onde estavam os outros, tomando nota da figura de Shura seguindo-o não muito atrás. Sua armadura e os cabelos dourados reluziam ao sol. Em outro momento, Marin o acharia lindo assim, mas estava abalada demais para pensar em algo do tipo. Vê-lo vestido assim, para lançar-se em uma luta inútil, que poderia levá-lo a uma morte sem propósito... A caminhada até à areia onde se defrontariam os cavaleiros pareceu-lhe uma marcha para o cadafalso e quando atingiram esse destino final, uma estranha mistura de nervosismo, medo e conformação apoderou-se dela.

Tinha que fazer sua última tentativa. Diante daquele povo todo, no centro da arena, ela pôs-se no caminho do seu Leão Dourado. E quando estavam frente a frente, Marin arrancou a maldita máscara de seu rosto. Agora só existiam eles.

– Aioria. Já sabes o que penso disto, não sabes?

– Estás errada. Vingar meu irmão é minha obrigação.

– Tanta coisa já aconteceu, Aioria...

– Não quero saber da encenação que Shura tem feito esses anos todos! Um homem que teve sangue frio para matar o melhor amigo merece a morte. Não há saída para esse homem.

– Estás tomado pelos teus sentimentos, Aioria. A razão não justifica as tuas ações... – Comunicavam por mais do que palavras. Não havia um obstáculo entre os dois, era como se partilhassem uma só mente. E no entanto, não havia como atingir o consenso e unir os extremos que cada um deles ocupava.

– Marin! Vens com essa ladaínha novamente? Não quero mais brigar contigo!

– E eu, não pensas em mim? E todas as promessas que me fizeste de que ficarias ao meu lado... para sempre... de que seriamos felizes! Tua vingança é mais importante do que isso? Me fala, se algo te acontecer... Que farei sem ti?

– Estás te preocupando à toa. Irei matá-lo!

Não que Marin ainda tivesse esperanças de convencê-lo a desistir quando começou aquela conversa, mas agora, definitivamente, não havia nada mais a acrescentar. Teria que ver seu homem caminhar para um destino incerto. Talvez o visse morrer hoje. Talvez Aioria fosse morrer diante de seus olhos nos próximos minutos e ela só poderia assistir.

Em silêncio, a ruiva fitou os olhos cheios de determinação do seu amado e, sem pensar duas vezes, esqueceu mesmo que estavam sendo observados por toda aquela gente, pousou seus lábios sobre os dele para aquele que talvez fosse seu último beijo.

Aioria não deixou que Marin aprofundasse demasiado o beijo. Sabia que deixar-se tomar por sentimentos destes tão próximo de uma batalha era insensato. Desencostou os lábios dos dela, permanecendo de resto com a sua face apenas a milímetros de distância do rosto descoberto da Amazona, de leve, beijou-lhe na testa, e então lhe dirigiu um sorriso confiante. Queria acalmá-la, transmitindo-lhe a segurança que sentia, mas aquele sorriso não tranqüilizou nem um pouco a amazona. Com o coração dilacerado, ela o viu se afastar, temendo que o excesso de confiança fosse o erro fundamental que o levaria à morte.

– Estás pronto, Cavaleiro?

A asperidade do seu tom percorreu os metros separando os dois oponentes e, antes de lhe responder, Shura olhou para a sua bela amazona, que fizera o mesmo que Marin e fora acompanhá-lo.

– Pronto quando tu estiveres, Aioria.

Por seu lado, as palavras saíam-lhe suavemente, como alguém resignado, sem outra opção a não ser enfrentar o que o destino lhe reservara. Queria ver o rosto de Shina uma última vez, seguro de que a visão lhe daria todas as forças que necessitaria, mas a Amazona dos olhos verdes estava ainda demasiado apegada a costumes antigos para tirar a máscara em público.

Shura virou-se para encarar Aioria, tomando uma pequena nota mental para mudar isso assim que pudesse... _se_ pudesse. O outro acabava de beijar Marin na face e começava a voltar-se também.

– Como é que queres fazer isto? – Não podia deixar de perguntar, embora soubesse a resposta bem demais. Caminhavam os dois, lado a lado, até às marcações no solo onde tantos outros combatentes se tinham posicionado no passado para iniciar um duelo.

– Até que um de nós tombe! – Clamou Aioria, acendendo o seu cosmo e tornando visível uma aura dourada à sua volta.

Shura imitou-lhe as ações, embora com menos entusiasmo do que aquele que gostaria de ter tido. Era assaltado por pensamentos que nunca pensou ter numa altura em que estava prestes a lutar pela sua honra e vida. "O tempo muda tudo... Ainda há uns dias era como um segundo irmão para Aioria e hoje devo defrontá-lo, matá-lo se a oportunidade se apresentar, para continuar vivo! Ainda ontem lhe respondi ao desafio e esta luta só não tomou lugar então por causa da Marin... Hoje, sinto-me enojado pelo que tenho que fazer. Perdoa-me Aioria, perdoa-me Aioros, mas não posso morrer agora que tenho a Shina. Matar-te-ei se puder!"

A sagrada armadura de Capricórnio reluziu ao Sol do meio-dia, quando Shura desferiu o primeiro golpe. Excalibur cortava o ar em direção a Aioria, certeira e pronta a decepá-lo. Apenas um rasto de areia seguindo-a pelo ar indicava a sua deslocação.

No entanto, Aioria não era conhecido como 'o mais veloz dos Cavaleiros' em vão e desviou-se no último instante sem dificuldades acrescidas. Sorriu para Shura, mostrando um semblante distorcido por raiva e ódio.

– É só disso que és capaz, Shura? Ora, abreviemos o combate e usemos as nossas técnicas secretas de uma vez. Não há qualquer razão para deixarmos que isto se arraste por mais tempo do que o necessário, não achas?

Na platéia, Marin ficou tensa ao ouvir o sarcasmo na voz do seu amado. Há muito que ela não o via tão enfurecido. Talvez só quando era um garoto, odiando a tudo e a todos à sua volta como forma de defender-se do ódio que os outros lhe depositavam. Angústia estava esculpida em sua face, que naquele momento não se preocupava mais em cobrir.

Ao seu lado, Milo de Escorpião não desviava os olhos da arena. Era raro vê-lo com uma cara tão grave, o que só demonstrava a culpa e remorsos que sentia. "Por que tinha eu que concordar com Aioria? Sou um imbecil, o Camus tem razão..." Só agora parecia entender a seriedade da situação. Quando pudera fazer algo para impedir tudo aquilo, tremeu diante da pergunta de Aioria. "O que faria no lugar dele afinal?" Agora pensava que o melhor seria ter mentido, tê-lo reprovado, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente faria o mesmo. Ao final daquela luta um dos seus amigos morreria e ele não havia feito nada para impedir.

A temperatura ambiente pareceu descer alguns graus à medida que todos os olhares se fixavam no par do centro da arena e cada um desses dois juntava o seu cosmo, erguendo-o ao nível máximo dos cavaleiros de ouro.

Shura olhava Aioria, na esperança de encontrar alguma fraqueza na pose defensiva dele, mas não havia ali a menor falha. "Nada, ensinaste-o bem, Aioros." Tão-pouco os olhos de Aioria se despregavam de Shura. Tornara-se um Leão atento, concentrado em apanhar a sua presa. Foi impossível dizer qual dos dois foi o primeiro a agir.

Uma luz intensa concentrou-se na palma da mão direita de Aioria ao mesmo tempo que Shura baixou o braço com o ataque mais poderoso de que era capaz.

– PELA GARRA DO LEÃO!

– EXCALIBUR!

Os dois golpes varreram a areia num vendaval de energia e encontraram-se precisamente no centro do coliseu, grelhas de luz cortante concentrando-se num único feixe de luz que ligava os punhos dos dois. O impacto foi forte demais para que os Cavaleiros permanecessem nas suas posições e tiveram que cravar os pés na areia para se manterem de pé. Quatro riscos, paralelos dois a dois e terminando nas botas polidas das armaduras, marcavam presença diante de cada Dourado. Mas nem isso os fez parar.

Mal a onda de choque passou, os Cavaleiros tornaram à carga e lançaram um novo ataque. Ambos haviam recuperado simultaneamente, o combate era demasiado equilibrado para se poderem tirar conclusões sobre o que poderia resultar dali.

Desta segunda vez, os golpes não simplesmente chocaram, mas fizeram frente um ao outro, as intensidades iguais. Dois jatos de incandescente luz dourada saíam dos punhos dos Cavaleiros, encontrando-se numa esfera de energia no centro. A massa desta crescia a cada segundo que passava, aumentando também o brilho com o assimilar de tanto e tão poderoso cosmo.

Ela sugava as energias dos Cavaleiros, e Leão e Capricórnio viram-se a fraquejar, tentando agora ao mesmo tempo conter a explosão que certamente resultaria da libertação da esfera. Por esta altura, o clarão era tão forte que já ninguém nas bancadas suportava observar o que se passava na arena, cegados pela intensidade da luz que se libertava.

Então a explosão inevitável aconteceu. Os que assistiam, cegados pela luz, mal podiam ver o que se passava. Alguns foram tomados por uma enorme expectativa, enquanto outros sentiram o desespero invadi-los por completo.

Quando a nuvem de poeira começou a dissipar-se, Marin, Shina e os demais puderam ver, com algum alívio no caso das duas amazonas, que nenhum golpe fatal havia ainda sido desferido com sucesso. Ambos os combatentes encontravam-se estendidos no chão, mas claramente vivos e em condições de continuar.

Aioria foi o primeiro a se levantar. Talvez porque seu poder fosse realmente superior, ou talvez porque no outro faltasse a convicção que nele sobrava. E esse não era o único sinal que evidenciava que a luta pendia para o lado do Cavaleiro de Leão.

Shura se ergueu com dificuldades, o sangue escorria-lhe pelo corte na cabeça que se havia reaberto e agravado com a violência com que estava a ser tratado. O lado direito da sua face estava já tingido a vermelho e coberto de areia. Aioria também sangrava no supercílio e pelo nariz, se bem que não com a mesma fluência que o espanhol.

Ambos estavam ofegantes e ambos se olharam sem trocar uma palavra, todo e qualquer comentário de escárnio ou ódio para lá das suas mentes. O Leão parecia ameaçar atacar novamente.

A tensão do momento era tamanha que poucos se aperceberam dos dois vultos que se aproximavam ao longe. Em momentos apenas, as figuras ficaram mais nítidas e já se podia notar que se tratava de um homem e de uma mulher. Apenas Shaka, Kamus e Mu os tinham visto e reconhecido, mas não podiam acreditar em seus próprios olhos. Foi então que uma voz ecoou pela arena, declarando a sua presença.

– É inacreditável! – Todos sem exceção dirigiram suas atenções para o dono daquela voz e a mulher ao seu lado. – É a segunda vez que eu tenho que impedir que esses dois se matem! Já estou ficando de saco cheio disso!

Todos olhavam boquiabertos para a figura que agora caminhava sobre as duas pernas na direção de Aioria. Com exceção de Shaka, que podia compreender melhor do que qualquer outro ali os mistérios da vida e da morte, o restante estava incrédulo. Mas os mais absolutamente incrédulos eram com certeza Aioria e Shura.

O Cavaleiro de Leão observava imóvel o homem que se aproximava de si. Com uma expressão que lembrava a de uma criança ao deparar-se com algo realmente surpreendente.

– A- Aioros...? – crocitou, franzindo o cenho.

* * *

**_Continua..._**


	5. Compreensão

**Sten Akre Tes Filias**  
_By Nix e Mari Marin_

**Capítulo V – Compreensão**

– Não faças essa cara, não é a primeira vez que apareço para ti depois de morto. Até quando terei que interromper meu descanso eterno para vir te impedir de fazer besteiras, hem, Aioria?

– Besteiras? – Aioria passara de estupefato a intrigado, mas a possibilidade do irmão desaprovar a sua atitude rapidamente fez com que se irritasse. – Não concordas que eu vingue tua morte? Não concordas que eu mate teu algoz? És mesmo tu, Aioros?

– Pff, também ficaste indignado da outra vez... – O sorriso e ligeireza com que despachava cada conclusão a que Aioria chegava só tornava ainda mais estranho aquilo que o Cavaleiro de Sagitário tinha para dizer.

– Outra vez?

– Vocês não se lembram, mas por quase um ano estivemos juntos no mundo dos mortos. Antes que Athena ressuscitasse aqueles que morreram na última Guerra Santa. E lá chegaste a saber da verdade sobre a minha morte, Aioria, e por pouco não se instaurou um duelo até à morte entre cavaleiros no além! Ridículo, hahahaha!

– Estás rindo? Ficaste doido, meu irmão? – Aioria não encontrava maneira de se agarrar ao que estava acontecendo e àquilo que estava a ouvir. Aioros também não lhe facilitava as coisas, lançando um olhar esperto de zombaria fraternal.

– Não vais dizer... ahh, como é que foi mesmo?... "Perdeste tua honra de cavaleiro... Não! De homem?", como da outra vez?

– Pensei em dizer, mas não vou ofender tanto ao meu irmão. Ainda duvido se estou mesmo a falar com ele...

– Ora, deixa de tolices, Aioria! – Aioros adoptou por fim um semblante sério, deixando as brincadeiras para trás. – Não reconheces o cosmo do teu irmão?

– Aioria, – a mulher que permanecera em silêncio até agora resolveu pronunciar-se. – Não há dúvida de que este é Aioros, tu devias saber isso melhor que ninguém. É melhor que o escutes. Trazê-lo aqui foi a única alternativa que encontrei para impedir essa tragédia entre os meus cavaleiros.

– Atena... perdão, mas há momentos em que as coisas não podem ser resolvidas pacificamente como sempre gostaria... – Os eventos mais recentes haviam deixado Aioria desorientado e com falta de paciência, como o tom contido que dirigia à deusa que servia o demonstrava plenamente. Shura não parecia partilhar dessa agitação, remetendo-se porquanto a um papel de observador.

– Este não é um desses momentos, Aioria. – Aioros então aproximou-se mais. – Meu irmão, – disse com carinho – se alguma vez eu te disse que não aprovava alguma atitude que tomavas, se fui duro contigo, foi porque o momento exigia que eu o fosse, para que tu pudesses ver a razão. Mas agora, as palavras que quero te dizer são as mesmas que te disse quando nos encontramos no mundo dos mortos... e que infelizmente esqueceste.

« Eu tinha-te dito que pude ver de longe o teu sofrimento nesse Santuário, dominado pela maldade de Ares... e eu vi como sozinho te tornaste um dos mais poderosos entre os cavaleiros de Athena, contra tudo e contra todos! E não só és poderoso, como também um dos mais nobres homens que pisa esta Terra. És o maior orgulho que tenho na vida e na morte, meu irmão!

Uma lágrima involuntária escorreu dos olhos azuis do Cavaleiro de Leão. Ele estendeu a mão para tocar o ombro do irmão, mas seus dedos o atravessaram. Estava intangível como um fantasma, mas a imagem era sólida, como se realmente tivesse voltado aos vivos.

– Eu queria muito poder abraçar-te meu irmão... – Aioros sorriu tristemente para Aioria e depois olhou para a ruiva que estava a poucos metros de distância deles e fez um sinal para que se juntasse a eles. Marin obedeceu.

– É a primeira vez que vejo teu rosto, – disse-lhe ele. – Acredita, não fico espiando quando não devo. Ainda mais a mulher do meu irmão.

O comentário fez com que Marin e Aioria sorrissem.

– És linda, Amazona de Águia, com todo o respeito. Cuida desse meu irmão que às vezes precisa de uns puxões de orelha.

Ele então começou a afastar-se dos dois.

– Aioros! Espere! – Reagiu o Leão, não querendo separar-se dele assim tão rapidamente.

– Ainda não estou de saída, só preciso falar com outra pessoa agora... – assegurou-o Sagitário e logo continuou em direcção ao Cavaleiro de Capricórnio.

Shura fitou o seu velho amigo, esperando que ele falasse e temendo ao mesmo tempo as palavras que este lhe podia ter para dizer. Aioros também o encarou por alguns segundos. Estava sério. E depois...

– Estás bem ferrado, hem, Shura! Hehe!

– Não voltaste dos mortos para tirar sarro com a minha cara, pois não? – Fazendo um ruído como quem acha a questão irrisória, a sua postura rígida esvaiu-se tão rapidamente que nem um balão perfurado.

– Não. Voltei para salvar tua pele mesmo, – completou tranquilamente.

– Aioros, eu... – Shura não tinha a certeza do que queria dizer, se era para dar explicações sobre a forma como tinha agido para com o irmão do melhor amigo se para se desculpar das ações de há mais de uma dezena de anos atrás. Mas não teve de se adiantar muito, pois Aioros estava a abanar-lhe a cabeça, deixando-o saber que não precisava de ouvir nada.

Fazia-o com um sorriso compreensivo e confortante, algo que todos que o haviam conhecido em vida sabiam reconhecer e apreciar. Era um seu gesto característico que deixava qualquer um com uma sensação de bem-estar e à-vontade.

E Shura compreendeu também.

Não havia ressentimentos, não havia necessidade de explicações. Nada se interporia no caminho da amizade entre estes dois, pois Aioros estava consciente de tudo o que se passara naquele fatídico dia, anos atrás, e não o responsabilizava.

Eram amigos, e amigos continuavam. Mas eram também Cavaleiros de Atena, e isso significava que eram homens sujeitos a situações extremas, situações que poriam em causa a ética e sanidade do comum dos mortais. E a única coisa que tinham para os manter coesos, para manter unida a vasta comunidade de Cavaleiros que habitava o Santuário – cada um extraordinário e único à sua maneira, diferentes entre si ao ponto da incompatibilidade – era a vontade e segurança de Atena.

Inquestionável por necessidade, o maior crime que qualquer Cavaleiro poderia cometer era renegar à divindade que jurara proteger. Desobedecer ao Sacerdote, por consequência, era outro crime igualmente gravoso.

O único crime que Shura cometera, se deveras se poderia considerar crime, foi o de ter somente a força de um humano à sua disposição para cumprir uma missão que transcendia essa frágil espécie. Cumprira as ordens que lhe tinham sido dadas – não tivera a omnisciência de um deus para perceber que o Sacerdote não era quem aparentava, nem tivera força suficiente para ver para além da revolta que sentira quando lhe disseram que um companheiro que lhe era tão chegado tinha cometido a pior das traições e tentado assassinar Atena, então acabada de encarnar como um pequeno e inocente bebé.

O próprio fato que o cargo do Sacerdote pudesse ter sido corrompido pelo inimigo, só atestava à falibilidade humana dos cavaleiros. Aquela era a única altura em que o santuário era realmente vulnerável – quando a deusa não estava entre eles e a humanidade estava entregue a si mesma até que ela voltasse. E Ares sabia disso tão bem quanto soube aproveitar a sua chance para possuir o Cavaleiro de Gémeos Saga.

Lágrimas escorriam livremente pela face de Shura, e um sorriso que não via a luz do dia há mais de uma dezena de anos contradizia a tristeza que as lágrimas faziam supor. Shura queria dizer a Aioros que lhe estava profundamente agradecido, queria-lhe jurar que nunca mais cometeria erro semelhante, que continuaria a olhar pelo seu irmãozinho como fizera antes deste incidente ter ocorrido, mas mais uma vez... não era preciso. Aioros compreendia. Ele tinha a certeza que sim.

– Tinha saudades desse teu sorriso idiota... Sempre me conseguiste pôr a chorar que nem uma mulher, maldito!

– Haha! Essa é uma variação gira em relação à última vez... não te vais pôr a pedir o meu perdão ou algo assim, meu caro Shura?

– Contenta-te com o que tens agora... e nem sonhes que te vou dar ainda mais essa satisfação! – O espanhol recuperara o controlo dos seus olhos e limpava agora apressadamente as lágrimas. Aioros acenou afirmativamente a cabeça com um ar sabedor. Sim, ele compreendia.

– E agora, se me dás licença, há umas quantas coisinhas que queria te dizer... – retomou rapidamente o ar de jocosa seriedade com que chegara. – Em relação àquela amazona... – aproximou-se do ouvido do espanhol para mais ninguém ouvir o que tinha para lhe confiar, e quando se afastou, ambos estavam a rir. Depois, com um último olhar de camaradagem, voltou para junto do irmão, que observara a troca silenciosa com curiosidade.

­– Bem...

Os penetrantes olhos cinzentos do cavaleiro arqueiro percorreram a multidão ali reunida até avistar os outros Cavaleiros de Ouro, reunidos à frente do resto. Seus olhos cruzaram-se brevemente com os de Saga. Este era outro com quem tinha assuntos a acertar, mas agora não havia mais tempo, talvez numa outra oportunidade. Deixaria ao geminiano a ideia de que enquanto tinham estado mortos, assim como Aioria e Shura, também ele havia já tido a sua oportunidade de dizer para Aioros as coisas que sempre pensou em dizer se um dia voltassem a se encontrar.

O Cavaleiro de Sagitário voltava-se novamente para seu irmão.

– Chegou o momento de ir...

Aioria olhou para Atena, talvez esperando da Deusa algum sinal de que teriam mais tempo, mas só obteve o silêncio consensual. Sabia que pedir-lhe para ressuscitar o irmão, o único Cavaleiro a quem ela não dera uma segunda chance no final da Guerra e precisamente o primeiro a ter dado a vida por ela nas primeiras manifestações da mesma, era algo que estava fora de questão por se tratar de um acontecimento tão antigo. As repercussões podiam ser imprevisíveis. Portanto, nada mais havia a fazer senão continuar a viver, com o pequeno consolo, porém, de que ao menos o seu irmão sempre estaria a observá-lo, onde quer que ele estivesse.

– Aioria, com certeza já te disseram muitas vezes que uma das tuas maiores forças, e consequentemente, uma das tuas maiores fraquezas também, é o fato de seres tão impulsivo e tão passional em relação ao que é importante para ti. Não te direi para pôr essa maneira de agir de lado, pois isso seria roubar-te aquilo que faz com que sejas a pessoa que és, mas... irmão... há mais na vida que o preto e o branco, e se há momentos em que és incapaz de te aperceber da quantidade de outras cores que existem à tua volta, volta-te para os teus amigos e para as pessoas em quem confias e ouve o que eles têm para te dizer, em vez de deixares que esse teu sangue quente te cegue a razão...

– Aioros, chegou o momento – A voz de Atena, protetora e protegida dos Cavaleiros, interrompeu docemente a conversa entre os irmãos. – Lamento que não haja mais tempo.

Aioros acenou energeticamente e virou-se mais uma vez para o irmão, uma nova urgência a faiscar-lhe nos olhos, agora que sabia que estes momentos de reencontro estavam prestes a terminar.

– Aioria, procura controlar o teu temperamento. Mesmo que não consigas, o fato de teres tentado far-me-á o irmão mais orgulhoso de todo o submundo! Não que já não seja, claro... Voltaremos a encontrarmo-nos! Felicidades!

– Adeus, irmão... – murmurou, sabendo que a figura que desaparecia em frente aos seus próprios olhos ouviria cada palavra que dissesse. Pouco a pouco, as mãos deixaram de ter forma distinta, depois os braços e pernas, e finalmente o resto do corpo esbateu-se, dando lugar ao cenário que existia atrás dele.

Seus ouvidos haviam captado os conselhos do irmão, mas a verdade é que não se sentia capaz de os seguir. Talvez noutra altura, com mais calma, pudesse analisar melhor o recado do Sagitário e repensar as suas atitudes, mas de momento nada estava claro, seus pensamentos pareciam mais confusos do que nunca.

A primeira coisa que o leonino fez foi olhar de relance para Shura. O Capricórnio estava sendo amparado pelo abraço da bela Amazona de cabelos verdes, e ele não pode evitar que lhe viesse à memória a conversa que haviam tido poucos dias antes, quando eram só dois camaradas voltando de uma noitada e falando de mulheres, de Shina especificamente. Então afinal aqueles dois haviam se entendido! Se a situação fosse outra, Aioria não teria contido um sorriso maroto.

No entanto, a seriedade de tudo quanto se passara mantinha-se. E seria impossível exigir a Aioria que pusesse tudo isso para trás de si sem mais nem menos. Por ora, o facto de que a lembrança daquele momento de camaradagem ressurgira, era o bastante para sinalizar que o ódio se dissipara. Talvez só o tempo pudesse fazer com que algum dia voltassem às boas, mas a verdade era que a motivação sanguinária de Aioria sumira como a névoa, junto com seu irmão... e agora o que restava era um rodopiar de ideias desconjuntas e, acima de tudo, um enorme vazio em seu peito.

Desviou o olhar e encontrou Marin do seu lado. Seus olhos azuis procuraram os olhos castanhos dela, e eles estavam lá como sempre estiveram. Prontos para juntar os pedaços daquele coração partido.

Aioria intentou dizer algo, mas ela o impediu com dois dedos em seus lábios, e tremeu a cabeça negativamente, deixando que o ligeiro sorriso em seu rosto falasse por ela. Depois o abraçou com força, como se quisesse envolver assim a sua dor. Foi o suficiente para que ele entendesse que ela não queria ouvir desculpas. Ela não precisava, estava feliz por tê-lo vivo e nada mais importava.

**FIM**


End file.
